A Quiet Little Obsession
by Ryu-Sama2
Summary: Formerly 'Untitled any ideas?' Starting to live up to its rating... A slight fusion, with characters from Gundam Wing... I don't own anything in here except me and my muses. Heh. Chapter 11 is up!!! I'm back!!!
1. A Newcomer

Author's Notes: Please read.  
  
Ryu-Sama - This is NOT an OC story. I stole some characters from an anime and threw them in a blender with X-men Evolution. If you can recognize who they are, then you get..... cyber-pocky!!!  
  
Of course, this story is AU, and the characters from the anime are going to be (at least some of them are) mutants. I kinda liked this idea, and just so you know, I don't know enough about XE to be able to keep to the proper timeline and everything... It will be sometime after the "new mutants" show up.  
  
And don't yell at me for my "mistakes" I'm making them on purpose! *winks* Everything has a purpose...  
  
Anywhos... If anyone bothered to read this part, thank you. *passes out cyber-cookies to those who actually read the authors notes*  
  
~@~  
  
The boy shuffled his feet nervously as he got off of the train. Why the Father sent him here was beyond him. This was a place for MUTANTS. He didn't want to be a mutant.  
  
He glanced around the station, hoping that the people he was supposed to meet weren't there.  
  
"Hey, miss," a gravelly voice said from behind him, "we're looking for a boy named Duo..."  
  
The boy spun around and glared at the man who had been speaking. He announced, in a surprisingly deep voice, "I am Duo! And I'm a guy, not a 'miss'!"  
  
The tall man blushed, though it was hard to tell, as a short teen poked him in the side, laughing. "You should never assume, Logan. You vill never make a good teacher if you forget zat."  
  
"Shut up, Elf. Sorry, kid. My mistake."  
  
Duo glared at them suspiciously. These were probably the people sent for him, from the "institute".  
  
"Sorry," said the teen that the big man called "Elf", "Logan has a bad habit of judging a book by it's cover."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Fell off my pedestal, zen, Logan? Ven did it become just 'Moron', instead of 'Vuzzy Moron' or 'Moronic Elf'?"  
  
Well, if the locals insulted each other this much without fighting, then it couldn't be that bad a place, right?  
  
"Logan, Duo, ze Professor said not to take too long. So since you both already know eachozer's names, I'll just have to introduce myself. I'm Kurt Vaugner. Please to meet you Duo." Kurt grinned.  
  
Duo hesitantly offered his hand. Kurt made no move to take it.  
  
"Ja... You'll have to vait a while for zat one, I'm afraid... Sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Elf doesn't like people to touch him if they don't know him," said the big man, Logan.  
  
"Ja. Don't vorry too much about zat, zough. You'll see vhy, later. Okay?"  
  
"Uhm... yeah..."  
  
"Vell, here's ze car. Can I drive, Logan?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Logan sighed.  
  
So they made good time reaching the institute. Really good time. The ride was kind of fun, but it would have been more fun if Logan hadn't kept yelling at Kurt to "Slow down, you fuzz-brained moronic elf!"  
  
Admittedly, Kurt had been going at least fifty miles over the speed limit... But it was fun. And Duo cheered him on. After all, he avoided so many accidents in the first minute, that he just HAD to have had really good reflexes.  
  
There is only one way to put this. Kurt was cool, no matter if he had a phobia of touching people or not. He was just plain awesome.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got there, Kurt grinned at Duo. "See? I got promoted."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I got promoted from 'Moronic Elf' to 'Fuzz-brained Moronic Elf'. He only uses long insults on people he likes."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose as they walked to the front gates. Kurt paused, looking at him oddly. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Ja. A nose. But zat vasn't vhat I vas looking at... And here I vas, zinking zat your eyes vere blue. Zey look kinda purple, now. Cool."  
  
Logan pushed him forward.  
  
"Vas? Vhat did I do?"  
  
"We should be getting inside, not conversing about each other's oddities. At least, not yet."  
  
Duo glanced between them. "What kind of oddities have you guys got? You look kind of normal to me."  
  
"For now," said Kurt.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Zis isn't vhat I really look like. It's a disguise, really..." he was cut off by Logan pushing him forward again. "Vas?!"  
  
"Keep moving, Elf."  
  
"I got demoted?"  
  
"Yes. You got demoted. Now get moving."  
  
"Ja, ja... Fine, I'm moving... Vhat did I ever..... Heh.... Never mind..." he disappeared through the huge glass double-doors.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhm, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Where'd Kurt go? I thought he'd be in here."  
  
"Kurt's coming. Only because I asked him to, though." The man in the wheelchair sighed. "He doesn't like scaring the new recruits."  
  
"Why would I be scared of him? He seemed like a really cool guy, if a bit odd."  
  
"Vhy vould you be scared? I scare every... vell, almost everybody." Kurt grinned at him from the door. "Are you a religious type?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Kurt," the Professor spoke up, "turn off the Inducer."  
  
"Must I?"  
  
Duo frowned. What could be so bad about his appearance that he didn't want to be seen?  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - What indeed? Will Duo be scared? What are Duo's powers? Will Duo stick around long enough to meet the others after Kurt turns off his Inducer? Will Kurt even turn it off? All this and more (maybe) will be answered in the next chapter, which will be out when (if) I get a few reviews! Tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Max - *glares at Ryu-Sama* Why did you bother to give them food? *grumbles* Muses need to eat too, you know.  
  
Ryu-Sama - What?  
  
Max - I just happen to be hungry.  
  
Ryu-Sama - .............. Again? 


	2. A Few Introductions

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - Saa... Didja like it? Do you like me? Saa...... Aaaa......................  
  
Well, somebody liked it. Yay! I got reviews!  
  
Saralyn, Sankyu for reviewing. I kinda like writing accents, but I suppose, if enough people complain about it, I'll change it. Danke.  
  
Koneko Tenshi, Cute name. *grins* Kitten Angel.... That's so cute! Hmm... I suppose I'll have to warn you though... I'm not good at the email thing... But I'll try to update regularly... *gives you pocky* Cool that you recognized him. Ooh! I'll be adding others, here and there, just so you know!  
  
~@~  
  
"Must I?"  
  
Duo frowned. What could be so bad about his appearance that he didn't want to be seen?  
  
"Yes, Kurt. You can't hide yourself from everyone that comes here."  
  
"Mmmm... Okay. I just don't like scaring away people I like..." Kurt pressed two of his fingers too his watch and his image wavered and disappeared... Actually, he didn't really disappear... He just... turned blue. "Vell?"  
  
Duo's eyes felt like they were about to pop out. In order to prevent that from happening, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He just HAD to be seeing things...  
  
He glanced back up at Kurt. Nope. Not seeing things. Blue, fuzzy, and with pointy, elf-like ears. Weird. "That's... weird... Don't worry, not running... Might faint though... nope... not gonna faint. Weird. Spent too much time listening to Sister Helen. Yup, that's the problem. 'Course as far as appearance goes... You take the cake for odd... Weird..."  
  
"Uhmm... You okay? Not going to faint?" Kurt sounded worried.  
  
"Nope. Not gonna faint..." Duo looked back over at him. "Eh, aside from appearance, do you like have, I don't know, funky powers, or something like that?"  
  
"Ja..." BAMF  
  
Duo blinked. Kurt had disappeared.  
  
BAMF "I teleport."  
  
Duo sniffed and looked over at where Kurt had reappeared. "I smell sulfur..."  
  
The Professor spoke up, "He travels through another dimension. The sulfurous smell is the other dimension's atmosphere."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Vell... Vhat about you? Vhat got you here?"  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably and blushed. "Eh... well... uhmm..."  
  
Kurt blinked at him. "Somezing embarrassing? Zat sucks. Heh."  
  
"Dead things... eh, have a tendency to follow me around... Ghosts, zombies... spirits... It's kinda freaky. Usually, I'm the only one who can see them. Except the zombies. Everyone can see them."  
  
"........." Kurt looked confused for a moment. "Dead zings? Zombies? How ze zombies?"  
  
Duo poked the carpet with his toe. "I don't know. The don't leave me alone until I tell them to go back to wherever they come from. I think Father Maxwell was getting tired of it."  
  
"No kidding." Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did you know anyone else vith... powers?"  
  
"Good question, Kurt." The Professor smiled. "That would be nice to know."  
  
Duo tipped his head back and thought. Mutant powers could be anything. So... There WAS that one boy... "There were some bullies in the orphanage, and they tried to light this one guy on fire... I think they used gasoline. The guy's clothes were destroyed, but he didn't get hurt at all... At least, not that I could see. He was pretty upset about it though, and then he got adopted."  
  
"Do you remember his name?" asked Kurt.  
  
"No, not that it would matter if I did. Adopted kids usually get their names changed."  
  
The Professor spoke this time, "It would still be a start. If his name was changed, then there would be some record of it."  
  
"Odin. Odin Lowe Jr... I think..."  
  
"Zat came back pretty quick..." Kurt laughed at him.  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue. Kurt just continued laughing. "I tried to be friends with him," Duo admitted. "He was an asshole, though."  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"A complete and total jerk. He was really smart though. He kept changing the school records, so that they wouldn't notice when he was absent." Duo grinned, "I learned how to do that after he left. Before that, I didn't pay too much attention to computers."  
  
Kurt lifted his hand, "I can't even type right."  
  
Duo blinked at his hand. "That would be kinda hard to type with, huh."  
  
The Professor just sat back and listened. Oh, how he wished he could be young again. You could converse over the smallest things, and no one would think different. But even more than that, you could learn a lot from those little things.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, the nun forgot that the cat was dead, and gave it milk anyway?" Scott snickered.  
  
"That's like, so gross. Couldn't she like, smell it?" asked the newly met Kitty Pryde.  
  
Duo grinned, "She had a cold, and if you were going by appearance, you wouldn't have been able to tell. I could smell it though... And you're right. It was gross. Good thing we got it out of the kitchen before anyone else came in..."  
  
"It wa' in de kitchen? It din get on de table or anyding, did it?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah. So I had kitchen duty. Yeck. Bleached the tables and everything." There was a collective laugh.  
  
"Ya know, ya ain't de only new kid. There's dis bitty kid about yer height. Name's Quatre, I think."  
  
"Yeah. He's a famous kid, too. Quatre Raberba Winner," Scott pushed his glasses up his nose, "is the heir to the largest fortune that this planet has ever seen."  
  
Duo scratched his head. "So, what's he do?"  
  
"The Xavier Institute like, has another psychic." Kitty played with an apple that she had taken off of the kitchen table. "He's an empath. And... fluffy. He has a fluffy tail. It's cute."  
  
A soft voice from the general vicinity of the ceiling sighed, "I thought zat mein vas cute?"  
  
Kitty looked surprised for a moment. "It is! It's just not as... fluffy. His is like a fluffy cat's tail."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "I get the impression that Kurt's is more useful. Right?"  
  
"Ja. It is very useful." Kurt hung off of one of the chandeliers in order to prove it.  
  
"Question?" Duo asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you get footprints on the walls? And ceiling?"  
  
Kurt replied as everyone else laughed, "Ja. It's not as bad as Logan vould have everybody think, though..."  
  
There was more collective laughter.  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "I don't think that I know what any of you guys do..."  
  
Scott scratched his head. "My eyes... emit a destructive kinetic energy... It's like having two bazookas attached to my head... Only more so."  
  
"I can phase through solid objects..." Kitty demonstrated by walking through Scott.  
  
"Ah sap energy wheneva' Ah touch someone else's skin. If dey're a mutant, I can use deir powers afta'ward." Rogue glanced at her clothes. "Dat's parta' why I dress dis way. It seems ta hurt de otha' person... an' Ah always feel a bit confused afta'..."  
  
"And, as you already know, I can teleport... Saves me alotta time valking to school." That got another collective laugh. "So... vhen did zis, 'Quatre Raberba Vinner' show up? I didn't know zat ve had any more new students besides Duo, here."  
  
Kitty walked through Kurt, who complained about the invasion of his personal space, saying, "He's been locked up talking to Storm like, all evening... I have no clue just what is taking them like, so long."  
  
"I zink..."  
  
Logan walked in, interrupting Kurt. "Need I remind you all were supposed to be in bed fifteen minutes ago?"  
  
Kurt bamfed away while everyone else scattered in the directions of their rooms. Duo stood still, not knowing where his room was.  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes?" Duo replied politely.  
  
"I'll show you where your room is. Your bunking with the other new kid."  
  
Duo nodded. What a way to meet the rich and famous.  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - So........ Who is this Odin Lowe Jr.? Will Duo and Quatre get along? How will they deal at school? Will it suck? Or will they make friends easily? And just how many student will mistake Duo for a girl? And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Max - Baka...  
  
Ryu-Sama - Hey!! That's my word!!  
  
Max - Enough said.  
  
Ryu-Sama - *sweatdrops*  
  
Max - Ryu?  
  
Ryu-Sama - You forgot the "Sama"  
  
Max - So?  
  
Ryu - *sighs* Whatja want, Max?  
  
Max - Food.  
  
Ryu - *sighs* Again? *gives Max the rest of the pocky* Just so you know, Max... That stuff's expensive.  
  
Max - So? 


	3. First Day At School

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - *puppy-eyed* Did anybody like it?  
  
*gets teary-eyed because there were no reviews*  
  
Warnings for the chapter: Hints at shonen ai. You know, slash. Not much more than a hint though.  
  
~@~  
  
"I'll show you where your room is. Your bunking with the other new kid."  
  
Duo nodded. What a way to meet the rich and famous.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo shivered under Principal Darkholme's glare. Damn, but she was a scary woman. "Mr. Maxwell." She frowned. "You had quite the reputation at your last school. Such behavior will not be tolerated here, understood?"  
  
Duo nodded. His voice wasn't really working for him yet, this morning.  
  
"Oh, and watch the white clothes. This school has more than it's fair share of the slimy ones."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Darkholme."  
  
"Out."  
  
Duo ran out of the room. It was the first time that he had been pulled aside on his first day of school. And by such a scary woman!  
  
He would just have to build his reputation slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oooo, wow... Look at that girl! She's... well, I'm kinda shocked at myself usin' this word, but she's gorgeous." Todd Tolensky grinned at the girl in question. She was wearing a tight-fitting white tank top, tight white pants and a loose white business-style shirt over the first, hanging around her elbows. She also had beautiful, long chestnut brown hair that hung to the back of her knees in a braid.  
  
Pietro looked around him to see that, indeed, she was gorgeous. "Ididn'trealizeitwasinyourvocabulary."  
  
Todd stared at him, having only caught the word "vocabulary".  
  
"She's prettier than Kitty."  
  
They jumped. Lance was staring at her too?  
  
Pietro tossed his head back, in what he thought was a sexy pose, and declared, "I'mgonnabethefirstguyatschooltoaskherout!"  
  
"Wha?" Todd stared blankly at him, and then he was gone. "Hey! I noticed her first!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
He finally found it. It responded to his abilities (which had nothing to do with his mutant ones... or he'd be in trouble). And... Wah-la! It opened. Duo stared at his locker. He was a bit surprised that he didn't have to pick the lock... that's what he'd always done at his old school, because there, his stupid locker refused to cooperate. He grinned. "Shinigami is with me today."  
  
Quite suddenly, there was a tall guy, with silvery white hair standing next to him. How did he manage to miss that? He hadn't even blinked.  
  
He blinked at the stranger.  
  
Who began to talk to him, a little too fast to understand. "Isawyourradianceshiningfromafarandwaswonderingifyou'dgooutwithme?"  
  
It sounded like a question. C'mon Duo... think, decipher... Oh. Another guy who thought he was a girl. Asking him out? What sad little monkeys... Even if he were a girl, he'd be a rather flat-chested girl, at that. "Sorry, buddy, but I think you've made a mistake. I'm a guy, not a girl."  
  
Pietro almost fell over from shock. This... gorgeous creature was a guy? Not to mention that he was a guy with a really deep voice. It was probably deeper than Freddy's. He rubbed the back of his head, really fast. "Sorry,mybad. IthinkI'llgonow..." and zipped back over to where Todd and Lance still were.  
  
Todd looked up at him. "Rejection?"  
  
Pietro shook his head. "Worsethanrejection... Thatgirl'snotagirlatall... She'sahe."  
  
Lance frowned at him. "Was that what I think it was?"  
  
Pietro deliberately slowed down. "She-is-a-he. With-a-voice-deeper-than- Freddy's."  
  
"What?!" Todd and Lance exclaimed.  
  
Pietro nodded, "Hestilllooksreallygoodthough,damnit."  
  
"Wha?" Todd looked confused all over again.  
  
And Duo ran past them. On the way to class. No use being late on his first day, right?  
  
~*~  
  
Except for PE, in which the teacher had yelled at him for heading to the boy's locker rooms, he had a good morning. And now, for his favorite time of the day: Lunch!  
  
Kurt sat, cross-legged on the table. "So, how vas your morning? And vhat's up vith ze outfit?"  
  
"Well... I got mistaken for a girl, more times than I could keep track of. One guy even went so far as to try and ask me out."  
  
Kurt chuckled. "Do continue."  
  
"I got chastised for going into the boy's locker room, and had to explain to the teacher that Duo Maxwell was, indeed, a guy."  
  
"And ze clothes?"  
  
"Oh... I decided to play counter to Rogue. This school needs some counter- Goths."  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"Oh, normally, I would be counted in the Goth category, if only for the fact that I dress in all black, usually. You know what black means?"  
  
"Mourning?"  
  
"Yup. Do you know what white means in say... China?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"So... If it's not an intrusion on the privacy of your mind, may I ask vhy the colors of 'mourning'?"  
  
Duo stared off into the distance. "I don't mind... I just don't know how to explain it." He sighed. "I'll tell you when I think of a good way to put it, okay?"  
  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "So, it's gonna be an everyday thing?"  
  
Duo nodded. He glanced around and... There was that guy! "Hey," he poked Kurt in the side and directed his attention to the basketball court, "that's the guy who tried to ask me out."  
  
Kurt squinted. "Vhich one? Lance?"  
  
"The one with kinda white hair."  
  
"Vas?" Kurt looked back at him. "Really? Pietro mistook you for a girl?" He started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up." Duo scowled at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Todd stared over at them for a moment. "Hey, blue-boy and that one guy are talking. So he must be part of the X-geeks, right?"  
  
Pietro glanced at him, "Notnecessarily. Possible,butnotcertain,rightLance?"  
  
"Yeah... Toad could be right, though." Lance watched as Duo reached over and shoved Kurt off of the table. "Looks like he's from the Institute."  
  
Pietro frowned at them. It wasn't just that he didn't like being wrong, but that the other boy being part of the Institute made it harder for him to keep to his plans. He had decided, over the day, that he didn't care that he was a guy. He was still absolutely gorgeous. He'd also developed a liking for that word. Gorgeous. It just sounded so... fitting.  
  
Todd laughed, "I don't think Pietro's gotten over that guy yet."  
  
Pietro glared at him. "Ididn'trealizethatyouthought. Oops,mybad. HEYEVERYBODY! TODDTOLENSKYHASABRAIN!" He finished yelling and grinned at the expression on Todd's face as people started laughing. And then zipped away before Todd could even think to lay his slimy tongue on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero Yuy frowned as -something- (or somebody) whipped past him, the wind of its passage tugging at his tank top. Everyone seemed to be laughing. Creepy school. Maybe he ought to find another school. Gah.  
  
The laughing seemed to be directed at a short, dirty-looking boy who was glaring at everybody. He shoved his way past several students who were blocking his path.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Careful, man!"  
  
"Clumsy jerk!"  
  
Pitiful mortals. Stupid humans.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" One stupid human stepped into his path.  
  
"Really," replied Heero, coldly, "I hear nothing but idiocy coming from your mouth."  
  
"What, you wanna fight?"  
  
"You aren't up to my standards." Stupid human.  
  
A soft voice interceded, "You shouldn't be fighting at all."  
  
"Huh?" the wannabe bully looked surprised.  
  
Heero blinked at the huge pair of deep blue eyes invading his vision. "We aren't allowed to use our powers at school, you know. If you did, it could cause a lot of the students to be permanently expelled."  
  
How did this little boy know what he had been about to do?  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - Yes, how did that little boy know what he was gonna do? And where's Quatre? Why haven't I put him out yet? I honestly don't know, and if you do, you must be Xavier's twin brother (or sister). And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Max - *munching on something, loudly*  
  
Ryu - What's that?  
  
Max - *continues to chew, loudly*  
  
Ryu - Max?  
  
Max - *glances over* *still chewing*  
  
Ryu - What are you eating?  
  
Max - *gets a funny look on his face* *swallows*  
  
Ryu - Well?  
  
Max - Poprocks.  
  
Ryu - *sweatdrops*  
  
Max - *looks really uncomfortable* They're still fizzing... 


	4. A Day Like Any Other

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - *sniffles* Nobody liked chapter two...  
  
But somebody liked chapter 3!  
  
Ilanna, If you find Rogue hard to understand, you should just say it how it looks...  
  
LeDiz, Heero's only kind of the leader. Quatre (whose voice actor does Kurt's) is the actual brains behind it. You could call Heero the "determination" behind it. Heh... Duo's my favorite, though...  
  
eyes in the darkness, Lemme guess... annoyed at the cliffhanger? I'm honored that you are enjoying my story so far...  
  
ShimmeryMoonStone, I'm glad you like...  
  
Sankyu for actually taking time to review! I always feel too depressed to write quickly when I'm not getting any responses...  
  
Max - That's because Ryu lacks the determination Heero has. That's why Heero's my favorite.  
  
Ryu - And that's why he's just the muse.  
  
Max - *smacks Ryu*  
  
Ryu - Itai! *cringes away from evil muse*  
  
Warnings for the chapter: A little more than a hint at shonen ai. (slash) Possible Duo abuse? Definite Katsuya abuse, if you know who he is... A lot of violence toward the end of the chapter. Looks like my crossover has spread. *shakes head in disgust*  
  
~@~  
  
Heero blinked at the huge pair of deep blue eyes invading his vision. "We aren't allowed to use our powers at school, you know. If you did, it could cause a lot of the students to be permanently expelled."  
  
How did this little boy know what he had been about to do?  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm Hilde Schebeiker. I hope you don't mind the interruption."  
  
Heero scowled at him. What kind of evil parent would name a boy something like Hilde?  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Heero Yuy. Get out of my way."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that."  
  
"Why is that?" He glared. (the evil ''Yuy Deathglare TM")  
  
"'Cause if I do, you'll just do it anyway. So, sorry."  
  
"Outta my way, boy," he started to push Hilde aside.  
  
Hilde hit him. "That is so rude! I'm a girl!"  
  
"Nani?" Heero couldn't believe his ears. "Ch', Kasuka ningen Onnako. Onnako no shonen. Baka." (1)  
  
"What?" Hilde wasn't sure just what he had said, but, going by his tone of voice, it wasn't nice. "Geez, you'd think some people would be a little nicer. You don't want an education?"  
  
"There isn't anything to learn here that I don't already know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Tolerance. The ability to deal with others fairly."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Give it a chance."  
  
"I don't get a chance. Kasuka ningen shouldn't either."  
  
Hilde frowned. This was actually kind of hard. She weighed her options. She saw the future for each, and finally chose what she was going to say. "Here, we do. Get a chance that is. You would get one too, you just have to follow the rules. If you want, I'll help."  
  
Heero blinked. Someone helping -him- get adjusted? That's a new one. "Shimatta," he sighed, distractedly. "Fine. I'll go along with you until I find something about it that I don't like."  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt was bored. He was left alone after school, and now he couldn't find anybody to talk to. He teleported around the complex, and didn't see a single soul.  
  
It took him a while to realize that everyone was gone on a field trip. He wasn't allowed to go, because Scott was busy fixing his holowatch. Wait... That meant that Scott was here, somewhere. And if Scott was still here, so was Jean... probably. So, he had someone he could talk to!  
  
Picking the only place he hadn't really looked, Cerebro, he teleported.  
  
"We don't know that she's not alone, Pro... Oh! Hey, Kurt! What are you doing here?" Jean looked a little startled.  
  
Scott shifted from side to side. "His watch was broken, so he couldn't go on the trip. Go find Duo, Kurt. He's still here."  
  
Kurt frowned at him. "I looked all over ze mansion. Nobody else is home. Unless he's in one of ze showers, but I even checked zem."  
  
Scott scuffed at the carpet, looking to the professor.  
  
"It's alright, Scott. He might be able to help. And he's right, Duo isn't anywhere on the grounds." The Professor nodded to him. "There is a young girl, of considerable power. Her name is Jounouchi Serenity. She is presently living in the mountains. She reads out as nine or ten years old. Cerebro finds no record of her. All I know at the moment is her name, and that she is, indeed, alone up there."  
  
Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Do you know vhat her abilities are?"  
  
"No. But she seems to be using them constantly."  
  
"Oh. Vouldn't she be afraid of me?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
Kurt was thoughtful for a moment. "I could alvays hide. Unless herr Scott has fixed mein vatch?"  
  
~*~the next day, at lunch~*~  
  
Duo stretched his arm a little further. Whose cruel joke was it to give him a top locker, anyway?  
  
Nope, still couldn't reach it. "Damnit! Why'd it have to fall back there, anyway..."  
  
He glanced around to see if he could find anyone willing to help him get it. Imagine his surprise when Pietro appeared.  
  
"What'sup? Needanyhelp?"  
  
He almost jumped a step back. "Why do you keep sneaking up on me?"  
  
"I'mnotsneaking. I-always-show-when-your-facing-me,-right?"  
  
Duo blinked. "Uhm..." C'mon... decipher... "Yeah. But it's still sneaking. You just zip right in. Haven't you ever heard of a casual approach?"  
  
"Too-slow."  
  
"Figures..." Duo wondered if he should ask for help. No matter how he tried, it was just out of reach. "Damnit..."  
  
"Need-help?"  
  
Could this guy read minds or something? "Sure."  
  
"What're-you-trying-to-reach?"  
  
Duo sighed, "My lunch."  
  
Pietro reached easily past Duo's head and pulled out a small, brown paper bag. "This-it?"  
  
"Thank you!" Duo jumped up and down for a moment. Chocolate! Little did anybody know, that's what his daily lunch consisted of. He promptly pulled out a Skör bar and shoved it half into his mouth.  
  
Pietro looked alarmed, "Hey!-You're-gonna-choke-on-that!"  
  
Duo shook his head. He never choked! After biting off and chewing the first half of his candy bar, he frowned at the silver-haired boy, "You're too tense. Have you been drinking coffee?"  
  
"Coffee?Me?Drinkcoffee? Noway,Wandawouldkillmeifshecaughtmedrinkingcoffee. SowouldLanceandjustabouteverybodyelse!"  
  
"Why's that?" Duo downed the rest of the Skör bar and started on a 3Musketeers.  
  
"I-have-too-much-energy-as-it-is! Just-think-how-much-worse-it-would-be-if- I-had-caffeine!"  
  
"I see your point." Duo's motions, that is, his eating and drinking went a little faster as the sugar hit his system.  
  
Pietro was shocked. Didn't he have anything healthy in there? "Is-all-of- that-junk-food? You know you can get diabetes from having too much sugar?"  
  
"Hmm?" Duo glanced around the halls. Everyone was headed outside. And damnit, he wanted pizza! "The cafeteria's closed by now, isn't it?"  
  
Pietro nodded. "Is there any thing healthy in there?"  
  
"Nope!" said Duo cheerfully, trying to balance a couple of books on his head, keep a hold on his lunch, and close his locker at the same time. "Unless... Do peanut butter cups count as healthy?"  
  
Pietro shook his head.  
  
"Then, nope... Wait! Pocky should count! At least, it's not bad for you..."  
  
Pietro shifted on his heals. "Uhm... Wouldyouliketogoouttolunch...dinnerwithme?"  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Whereveryouwant...justsolongasitdoesn'tcosttoomuch,thatis."  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Yup. Pizza. Sure, I'll go with you..." Duo thought a moment. "Are you considering this a date?"  
  
Pietro nodded.  
  
"Hmm... Most guys don't want to bother once they realize I'm a guy, but whatever works."  
  
"So...Doesthatmeanyou'llbemyboyfriend?"  
  
"Uhm... sure. Just so long as it's not an absolutely serious kinda thing. Exclusive, but not serious. Does that work?"  
  
Pietro nodded. "Thatwouldworkjustfine... Do-you-need-help-with-those?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, my books. No. I'll be just fine... Ah, man! Gotta run..." Duo tilted his head in order to balance the books better. "After school, in the front parking lot?"  
  
"Soundsgood! Seeyouthere!"  
  
Duo ran precariously down the hall, to the normal X-men meeting place. He'd almost run into a wall when the books disappeared from on top of his head. Pietro was -walking- next to him.  
  
"Lookedlikeyouwereabouttocrash."  
  
"Uhm... thanks..."  
  
"Whereyouheaded?"  
  
"The... usual table..." Duo panted. He suddenly felt himself lifted from his feet, and after a dizzying view of the halls, and outside, he found himself seated right next to Kurt, who was looking at him funny.  
  
He could see Pietro walking, really fast, around the rest of the Brotherhood, on the other side of the basketball court.  
  
"Vhat vas zat?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Vas zat just my imagination, or did Pietro just drop you off here?"  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
"So, vhat vas zat all about?" Kurt stared at his lunch bag.  
  
"Oh... he's gonna take me out for pizza after school."  
  
Scott fell off of the bench. "What?!"  
  
Jean choked on a sandwich while Kitty pounded on her back.  
  
Kurt just stared. And then... He started laughing. "It's a date, isn't it?"  
  
Duo scowled at him. "I made sure it was nothing too serious when I agreed. And I like pizza. And I missed it today!"  
  
Jean finally swallowed the piece of sandwich that got caught in her throat. "Where were you last night, anyway?"  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere, in a bad part of town, a teenage boy was thrown to the pavement by a large hairy man.  
  
"Where is she?" growled the man towering over the relatively small teen.  
  
"Where is who? How'm I supposed ta know whatcha talkin' about?" said the teen with a heavy Queen's accent. Looking at him, one would immediately assume he was an American boy, born on the wrong side of the tracks. But on a closer inspection, there was an oddly oriental look to him.  
  
"You smell like her, kid. So, if you don't give it up, right now, you are going to die."  
  
Two boys, standing to the side winced as the blonde was ground into the pavement. They could hear his bones cracking as Sabertooth pushed harder.  
  
Another boy, also watching, paid close attention. It was always good to know new ways to cause pain.  
  
Pietro grimaced and gagged as a wet groan came from the teen struggling under Sabertooth's claws. Todd glanced up at him in sympathy. He felt a little ill too, but that might be from Lance's cooking.  
  
"You had enough, boy?" Sabertooth snarled at the limp form under his hand. It twitched.  
  
Pietro winced. He was still conscious? The poor guy.  
  
Sabertooth kicked the still form. The teen twitched again. They could hear his bones popping and cracking. He was probably trying to get up. Pietro winced again. He probably would never be able to again.  
  
Then... he sat up.  
  
"Shimatta! Doncha like, know, it's rude ta pick on someone smalla dan yarself. Gah..." His leg twitched. They stared at a face that was void of mark. Sure, it was dirty, even bloody, but there wasn't a single scratch. "K'so. Doozo, somebody remind me why I was stupid enough ta come ta Amerika in da first place?"  
  
Was this guy like the Wolverine? He healed like it. "Whoa," said Todd, "he took a beating like that, and he did like that one dude, yo."  
  
Sabertooth growled as the boy glared at him. "Maa? Answer me, bakakiba!" he yelled at the snarling face. He hated being pushed around like this. He got enough of that at home. At least there, he liked the person who did it. His rival. Pretty cool guy, once you got past all of the dog insults.  
  
Sabertooth didn't understand. The only person he knew of who healed like that was his arch-rival, Wolverine. Now that he thought about it, the boy smelled only like a sibling of the one he was searching for. And if he was, he could be of some use. He lifted the boy from the pavement, amazed at how well he had healed. The boy glared at him.  
  
Todd decided to be brave for once. "Hey, you like, got a name, yo?"  
  
The blonde boy stared at him. "Why ya wanna know?" he yelled, and then frowned. Would it really hurt to tell them his name? "Jounouchi Katsuya. Ya can call me: Jou, Joey, Katsuya, Kat... maa, anyt'in' ya can get from mah name. Jes' so ya know, Katsuya'd be mah first name. I'm from Nihon."  
  
"What?"  
  
Katsuya frowned. Oh, yeah, stupid Amerikajin. "Japan."  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - What was Duo doing the night before? Just where is Quatre in all of this? Who are these new people? Where are they from? Where was everyone else, the night before? And why am I still asking questions? Why does Max think I'm an idiot? Will I ever shut up? And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Important notes:  
  
(1) "What?" "Ch', weak human girl. Girl-boy. Idiot."  
  
Most of the rest of the Japanese used was insults. Nothing too enlightening.  
  
Max - You are an idiot because you keep babbling.  
  
Maz - You're still pissed that we were right about those burritos.  
  
Ryu - I'm never gonna let you two dictate what I eat, ever again.  
  
Max - Why?  
  
Maz - Because you nearly poisoned him!  
  
Ryu - It wasn't entirely his fault. You're the one who wanted the garlic salsa.  
  
Max - *nods*  
  
Maz - But that stuff is so good!  
  
Ryu - Just because he thinks that -anything- is edible doesn't mean it's his fault.  
  
Max - *nods*  
  
Maz - *whispers to audience* I don't think he knows the meaning of the word "sarcasm".  
  
Ryu - But I still think it was the burritos.  
  
Max - But...  
  
Ryu - *clutches stomach* *whimpers*  
  
Maz - See what you did?  
  
Max - *whines* It was not my fault. 


	5. Shirts And Quirks

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Max - Although it took a while to get out of that damned closet...  
  
Maz - *snickers*  
  
Max - *glares in her general direction* I suppose I ought to apologize... I was a little overzealous in my revenge on... our lovable author. *holds up a chibified Ryu-Sama*  
  
Maz - *butts in* He used the Fruit of Past Life on him... And he's so cute, now! And... chibi! *pinches Ryu's cheeks*  
  
Max - *kicks Maz out of his way* Anyway, that means that I am in control, today.  
  
Maz - What about me?  
  
Max - *ignores her* So I have to check over the reviews...  
  
Chibi Ryu - Lemme! Lemme!  
  
Max - Uhm...  
  
Maz - Whatever happened to "control"?  
  
Chibi Ryu - LeDiz, even though ya didn't review, huggles ta ya anyway! If ya like da Pietro t'ingy, it wasn't supposed ta be serious, but if ya like it dat much, I'll t'ink about it.  
  
Dragon-Orb, hehee... Maybe on ice cream? I been dying fer a sundae, but Max won't get me one. *pouts cutely*  
  
Max - *chokes, splutters and glares* You should not expose children to those kind of things. *glances at Chibi Ryu* Now, that I think about it, though, never mind...  
  
Chibi Ryu - Neva, *sparkly eyed* Ya like da way I talk. *huggles* Ya spelt Eugene wrong. Ya only read two lines. *pouts* Darn ya.  
  
Chibi Ryu - *holds up sign that reads "Warnings for the chapter"* Unda age drinkin'. I t'ink I maybe took som'n else's idea on Quatre... If yer da person, sorry! I don't own it!  
  
~@~  
  
~*~flashback of the night before~*~  
  
It had been easy, too easy, to sneak out of the mansion. The security systems sucked. Duo wasn't sure why, but when he was younger, he wanted to be a professional thief.  
  
But that wasn't what he wanted now. What he wanted, was something to drink. The Professor didn't keep any alcohol at the school, so he had to go and find his own. He wound up in a dirty pub, on the bad end of town. That rich kid, Quatre, would have had a fit if Duo said he went to bars like this. The alcohol wouldn't have bothered the other boy. Quatre was actually pretty cool about that kind of thing. It was the fact that the place itself was disgusting.  
  
He grinned as he thought about the blonde Arab. He had found out, late on the night he came to the school, that the poor guy had absolutely no night vision. It made sense, really. Quatre came from the desert, where, even at night, the light from the stars shining against the reflective sand made visibility almost like day.  
  
The way he'd found out about Quatre's little problem had been funny as hell, though.  
  
Quatre had woken up, in the middle of the night and went looking for some water. Somehow, he had ended up in the bathroom, and turned the shower on, thinking that the knob was a door handle. He'd been soaking wet, and red, from embarrassment, when Duo had found him.  
  
Duo spent most of his time at the pub thinking about this, and other weird/funny things that had happened since he had ended up at the Institute. The rest of the time was spent flirting with the other costumers.  
  
So, when he got back, he was dead drunk, and had lipstick all over the neck of his shirt. Good thing he'd chosen to wear black...  
  
The thing that bothered Duo, for some ungodly reason, was the fact that there had been absolutely no one there, when he got back.  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
So, he decided to ask Kurt. After all, it was lunch time, and Kurt was sitting right next to him. Making fun of him. Finally, he snapped. He could take no more!  
  
"Shut up!" Duo rolled his eyes at them. "If you had heard him, you wouldn't have been able to resist either."  
  
"Vas?" Kurt looked, well, shocked, to say the least. "Vhat do you mean?"  
  
"First, he offered food. Anywhere I wanted, so long as it didn't cost too much. And second... well... He actually pulled off this weird cute-nervous thing. He's cute when he's being nice."  
  
Jean frowned. "I don't recall ever hearing of him being 'nice'... This is the first time."  
  
Scott... Well, let's just say he looked -really- uncomfortable.  
  
"Pietro? Nice? Cute? Is zere somezing wrong vith your head?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nah. Not really. Okay, maybe something, but I'm not sharing what."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Uhm... may I ask what you guys were doing last night?"  
  
They jumped when he spoke.  
  
"What?" Duo glanced around at them.  
  
Kurt decided to be the one to answer. "Ve vere looking for a new mutant. Ve didn't find her."  
  
Scott continued for him, "We think she was hiding from something. Jean said that it wasn't us, though."  
  
Jean nodded. "She wasn't hiding from us. She was hiding from 'him'. What bothers me, is that whoever 'he' is, she wasn't thinking his name."  
  
Duo frowned. "Maybe there was someone she knew looking for her. Someone... bad?"  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"What?" he glanced around franticly between them. "What'd I say?"  
  
"Someone... bad?" Jean gave him the most intense stare he'd seen since he'd left the orphanage. "What do you mean, bad?"  
  
~*~  
  
'Natsu DaichiHi.' Katsuya glared absently at Lance. 'If it weren't fer dat JERK, I wouldna been here!'  
  
Lance glanced back at him. "What're ya lookin' at, Brick?"  
  
Katsuya frowned. That was a new one. "Yer ugly head, Rock-head."  
  
Lance wasn't sure if he should laugh, or attack. Not many people were stupid enough to try calling him names, X-geeks not included.  
  
While Lance thought on this, Katsuya's mind returned to the problem at hand. 'When I find 'im I'm gonna kill that bastard.'  
  
Lance was watching the other boy's face this time, so when his eyes glowed, he saw it. Lance wasn't so sure that he wanted to return that earlier comment. That was creepy. The other boy was glaring at nothing, his eyes glowing and he didn't even seem to notice it. He decided, from now on, he would try not to piss him off. Too much.  
  
There was a thud at the top of the stairs. Lance wondered vaguely where Pietro had gone. "Lance! Were you wearing my shirt?" Wanda. Oh shit.  
  
"No... Why would I do that?"  
  
Katsuya grinned at him, eyes still glowing slightly. Lance glared at him.  
  
"I know it was you, Lance! Pietro doesn't like my style."  
  
Katsuya fought back a laugh.  
  
"It smells like your cologne!"  
  
He couldn't hold it back any more, he had to laugh! Lance smacked him.  
  
She pounded down the stairs. "Admit it, Lance! You went out clubbing in MY clothes."  
  
Katsuya looked up at her. 'Niceshirt. Nicebody. Wonderwhatit'dlooklikeonme. Wonderifshe'dletmeborrowit. Wonderwhatshe'dlooklikewithoutit. Wonderifshe'dgooutwithme?' "Oooo, and what nice clothes they are. Can I borrow the shirt yer wearin'?"  
  
Lance dove away from Katsuya. He was in for it. Big time.  
  
"Aah! Slimy bastard!" A wave of blue energy descended upon Jounouchi Katsuya. He didn't have time to dodge it.  
  
They stared at the seemingly boneless form left on the couch. Katsuya wasn't moving. The only thing they could see wrong with him was a red mark, on the left side of his face, where Lance had slapped him, moments ago.  
  
Lance blinked. "Uhm... Shouldn't he be moving?"  
  
Wanda shook her head. "Yeah. He should be."  
  
Lance leaned over and felt for a pulse. It was there, barely. "Uhm... He's like, barely there, Wanda."  
  
She was wide eyed. "Are you sure? I didn't do anything more than normal. It doesn't hurt you guys that bad. Is he breathing?"  
  
Lance checked. "No."  
  
"Then, what're you waiting for? Give him CPR!"  
  
"But... Why don't you? You did it. And you're a girl!"  
  
"Hey, wanna become a normal boy for a while?"  
  
"You just want to see me kiss a guy."  
  
Todd walked down in time to hear that part. "What're ya talkin' about, yo?"  
  
Wanda grabbed him and told him what happened. "Would you give him CPR?"  
  
He glanced at the still form on the couch. Not as pretty as Wanda, but he'd take what he could get.  
  
~*~  
  
'What did she do to me?  
  
Everything... it's moving so fast.  
  
I can't breathe.  
  
I can't die yet.  
  
There are still things I have to do.  
  
Where are they?  
  
It's too quiet.  
  
They're gone...  
  
I still can't breathe.  
  
Need air...  
  
It's getting dark.  
  
Is it night already?  
  
Huh?  
  
It's slowing back down... I still can't breathe. Help? Wait. Breath... good. I can breathe? I'd almost forgotten.'  
  
Katsuya opened his eyes. Todd hovered over his face. His voice cracked, "Air?" He sat up slowly, coughing. "Hey, they're back! That's good. I'd thought I'd lost them."  
  
Todd frowned. "You alright, yo?"  
  
He coughed. "Aa. Daijoubu. Onegai, doozo, please, please don't do that again. Although, I guess I was a bit outta line, I really didn' mean it in a bad way. Ya know, open mouth, insert foot?"  
  
Wanda looked a bit... perplexed. "It's never done that to anyone else... I didn't think I'd kill you!"  
  
"Everything went too fast. Couldn' keep up. Couldn' breathe."  
  
~@~  
  
Max - What am I supposed to say here? Remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Maz - This blows. *wanders off to find something more interesting* 


	6. Enter Gambit and Quatre

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - *feels back to normal* Did I actually let him do that? Muses are not supposed to get away with those kinda things, right?  
  
Ah, and I got so many reviews! I'm happy.  
  
LeDiz, you reviewed! I feel so loved too. Not chibi anymore! *looks around* Why is everything still big? Oh, and I don't really have -everything- planned out... just a little. And in a crossover/fusion, it's always good to go beyond the conventional pairings, right? *grins, not realizing he's still chibi* And I think Maz knows she's evil...  
  
Max - *wanders out* Did I hear someone say my name?  
  
Ryu - Nope. Just your imagination...  
  
darkest, actually, in the manga, they call him Jounouchi Katsuya. And since it's Japanese, the name is inverted. They call each other, generally, by the family name. The reason that I think they call Yugi "Yugi" is 'cause he's like a kid to the others, even though they're about the same age... I pay a lot of attention to just about anything Japanese, 'cause I'm tryin' ta learn the language. Sorry, though, there -was- something off with the last chapter though. I never actually finished it. *sheepish grin* My bad...  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, ah, my long lost friend, who left me stranded on a backwater planet to cope with the natives. As you know, that is where I met Max. Maz... Well, that's just another long story...  
  
Phe-chan, heheh... Did I mention that at his old school he had to pick the locks on his locker? He still carries the picks... I just haven't had reason to mention that yet... cherry bombs... maybe, but I haven't had a good reason for that yet, either... Braid-boy and Mr. Blue-fuzzy are both cool!  
  
Bri Yami-neko, *blushes* You like it that much?  
  
Warnings for the chapter:  
  
~@~  
  
Quatre had just gotten back from Arabia. The airport was crowded, so, instead of waiting for Abdul, as he should have, he decided to walk around the building.  
  
After a few minutes, his head began to hurt. There were still too many people around him. And his empathy was taking the brunt of what everyone else was feeling. His empathy had never caused him so much trouble before...  
  
He needed to get to a quieter place. He wandered away from the airport. It wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't think clearly with all that was happening around him.  
  
Finally he found a quiet quarter. Probably not the best place to be, but if he needed to, he would be able to sense a malevolent presence coming in his direction.  
  
Too late, he sensed several presences getting into a fight. Their pain was his pain, so when a shot rang out, darkness overcame his vision.  
  
~*~  
  
Remy LeBeau wasn't really sure why he was in New York City. All he knew is that Magneto sent him there. He hadn't even been told what he was supposed to do. Damn Magneto.  
  
He wandered vaguely in the direction of the nearest casino. He was a bit surprised when he heard a gunshot. "Huh?" Without thinking, he found himself running in the direction it came from. It was kind of a surprise to him, when he tripped over something that shouldn't have been in the middle of an alley.  
  
He paused in order to see what it was. Oh, the shock. It was a boy. He didn't look injured, but he was definitely not conscious.  
  
He reached down and turned him over. He looked like he might have been twelve years old, at the most. "Poor cheerun. Wonda what happ'n ta 'im."  
  
Well, he couldn't just leave him there, so he picked him up. He brushed the kid's hair out of his face and gasped in shock, pulling his hand back. "Youch! Mais... I guess I know what's wrong wit'im..." He shook his head to clear it of the pained emotions that had entered when he touched the boy.  
  
He pushed his sunglasses back and frowned. Was this kid why he was here? "Mais, I jes' gotta fin' out, oui?" Poor kid. He still didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, just that the boy was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Ya'd betta be aright, kid. I'd be pissed ta find dat dis wan't worth da trouble."  
  
~*~  
  
Emotions:  
  
-hunger loss alone-  
  
-pain hot pain-  
  
'It hurts so much...'  
  
-pain pain burning pain-  
  
'What happened? Why does it hurt?'  
  
-annoyance worry cool calm reassurance worry-  
  
'Who...?'  
  
-calm comfort worry cool collected-  
  
'The pain's going away...'  
  
-vague annoyance busy worry busy cool calm-  
  
'I'm moving? Where am I?'  
  
-worry need silence calm collected-  
  
'Why?'  
  
-pause curious worry hurry hurry rush-  
  
Quatre was confused. Whoever this was projected his emotions very clearly. Was he doing it on purpose?  
  
~anger frozen cold~  
  
Someone else was there. Not the calm worrier.  
  
~rage cold ice~  
  
-pain hot pain- It burst through the -cool calm collected-ness that was holding him.  
  
Quatre tensed. That couldn't be good...  
  
Then he felt himself fall. And he woke up to the sound of arguing voices.  
  
"Ya din tell me what I was supposed ta do, crotte!" -hot anger pain-  
  
"You were supposed to wait there." ~cold ice frozen rage~  
  
"As if ya told me that. Ya din. So I trip over dis kid! I coulna jes' left 'im there!" -worry anger pain-  
  
"Why not?" ~cold anger~  
  
"'Cause, 'e's like meh!" -pain pain anger-  
  
A silence followed. ~cold options weighing~ "What do you mean, 'like you'?"  
  
"... 'E was feelin' som'n else's pain." A soft gust of breath punctuated the statement. "I done dat 'afore..." -calming cooling anger pain worry-  
  
"You have...?" the voice was cold and questioning.  
  
Quatre tried to pull himself from the emotional maelstrom that surrounded these two. He needed control. He had to block it out, somehow. His eyes opened and the feelings dimmed. Good. He had to pay attention to what was happening.  
  
There was someone standing in front of him. Empathy told him that it was the "calm worrier" as he had labeled the man.  
  
"Oui. Not dat tu need ta know it." -anger calming-  
  
Quatre reached out and calmed down both minds. Thank Allah. That was really starting to get to him.  
  
And his rescuer projected confusion. "Sorry..." Quatre whispered. "That was kinda getting to me..."  
  
The tall redhead leaned down to him. "Is vous alright?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "Yeah. I'm fine... I... Where am I?"  
  
He tilted his head in the direction of the tall silver-haired man that he had been sensing the coldness radiating from. "We're at de crotte's place. 'Lessun 'e says od'awise."  
  
The tall man looked him over. "I suppose you could stay here. Tell me, boy, do you know of the X-Men?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "Yes, but you obviously do, too."  
  
"Are you with them?"  
  
He thought about that. Obviously, it was a loaded question. The redhead became nervous when the question was asked, but made no move to interfere. "Technically, I suppose." The redhead stiffened. He practically radiated nervousness and upset.  
  
"How would you like to be with us?"  
  
Quatre nodded, he saw where this was going. "I think you're trying to manipulate me. I don't choose sides. I have other things to worry about." He rubbed the side of his head. Certainly, he had other things to worry about. He was going to have to do something about his empathy. It seemed to be getting out of control again.  
  
"Ah. Like controlling your abilities, I suppose."  
  
Quatre schooled his face not to show what he was thinking, but by Allah, how he wanted to laugh. "And you are still attempting to manipulate me, I see. You should be glad that I'm not against you." He sighed. That was certainly the truth. This man, who Quatre was starting to think was Magneto, would not be able to handle what Quatre could do to him.  
  
"Really. How's that?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "I could demonstrate."  
  
"Go right on ahead."  
  
Quatre didn't understand it. The man obviously had no idea what his abilities were. Oh well. He pulled up all of the emotions he had felt since that gunshot and compressed them. "Catch," he said, as he threw them at the man.  
  
He keeled over. And Quatre pulled them back. He didn't want to actually hurt the man... not too badly anyway.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
The man sat up and stared at him. "Quite a talent. That actually hurt."  
  
"That wasn't much of what I have. I probably shouldn't have put that much into it..." he stared at his toes.  
  
The red-haired man stared at him. "'Ow'dja do dat?"  
  
Quatre frowned up at him. "I projected."  
  
"I know dat. 'Ow'dja projec' so much at once?"  
  
"I... compressed it. And... uhm... who are you two, anyway?"  
  
The redhead grinned and held out his hand. "Remy LeBeau. 'R Gambit. 'E's Magneto. Crazy ol' fart."  
  
When Quatre took his hand, he was pulled up. "My name is... Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"What? Go ta bed!" Remy shook his head in disbelief. "Ain't no way!"  
  
Quatre wasn't exactly sure what the "go ta bed" thing was about, but the general sense of what Remy was saying was that he didn't believe it.  
  
"Ain't no way Gambit picked up dat famous a bra in an -alley-!"  
  
Quatre gazed at him bemusedly. He must have a pretty big reputation in America, for all of that. "I could prove it." He went to pull out his wallet, but found that it wasn't there. "Huh? Where did it go? Allah, it must have been stolen while I was at the airport! My cell's gone too." He frowned. "There went my proof."  
  
Remy laughed. "Fer once, I din do it."  
  
"Could I use a phone?"  
  
Magneto spoke, "We don't have one."  
  
Quatre cursed in Arabic.  
  
Remy scratched the back of his head. "Din think 'bout dat..."  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - *completely back to normal* Yeah, I'm stopping here fer now. If the accent was too bad, sorry. I probably exaggerated it, but I was on a site that had a lot of Cajun terms, so I just had ta use them... Oh well... If ya need a translation... tell me.  
  
Ooowhee. What's happening next chapter? Donno yet. Sorry! And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Max and Ryu - *playing cards*  
  
Max - So... where is Maz?  
  
Ryu - I donno. Haven't heard from 'er since last chap. Why?  
  
Max - I was just wondering.  
  
Ryu - We need her or som'n?  
  
Max - *shrugs* Some readers like romance.  
  
Ryu - Oh. Gottan ace?  
  
Max - Go fish. 


	7. General Stupidity Afoot

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - If Remy's accent bothered ya much, I'm sorry. But my excuse is that it was from Quatre's POV. Since Quatre is Arabic, I figure it'd be a bit harder fer him ta understand the accents. So, if it's from an American's POV, he'll be easier ta understand. But da weird phrases will stay. I went ta a site that had Cajun phrases and stuff on it. I just had ta use them. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Another thing I'm sorry about. I took me forever ta get this chapter out... But thank you fer reading anyway. *sniffles* I got some really loyal fans out there, somewhere...  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, utter randomness. Ya liked da last one? Ya didn't really say... Evil me? *bats eyelashes innocently* What da ya mean?  
  
Bri Yami-neko, *sighs* phew... I was kinda worried about that one. Loovely complements. Much thankies.  
  
LeDiz, Huh? Where'd I put Maz? She ran off of her own free will... haven't seen her since chapter five... Fer a muse, she's sure irresponsible... Didja like my portrayal of Remy? I'm not sure I did it right... Of course I'll keep going! As long as I get a few reviews fer each chapter I'm happy. I always start on the next chapter when the last chapter gets its first review. *grins and hugs back* Yer so mice ta me... Eh... nice... not mice... Heheh...  
  
ShimmeryAngelStone, Eh... Thanks! *grins*  
  
Warnings for the chapter: I just realized that I forgot to do this last time... *huh*  
  
~@~  
  
As part of Magneto's team, the Acolytes, John had seen some pretty strange stuff. This had to take the cake, though. Remy LeBeau was... dancing to -very- loud music ("Get Busy", actually), in his bedroom, with the door wide open. It was the perfect opportunity for revenge. Just get a video recorder...  
  
~It's all good girl turn me on  
  
'Til da early morn'  
  
let's get it on  
  
let's get it on 'til a early morn'  
  
girl it's all good just turn me on~  
  
He ran down the hall, clutching one of his flamethrowers protectively. He never noticed Quatre, sitting dejectedly at the table. When he came running back with his prize, he didn't notice Quatre staring at him, or following him. He did notice when Quatre reached the door with him, though. The little guy was easy to miss, unfortunately, at the best of times, though. He grinned at Remy, who wasn't paying any attention to the door.  
  
~Yo, Shake dat ting  
  
Miss Kana Kana shake dat ting  
  
Yo, Annabella shake dat ting  
  
Miss Donna Donna~  
  
Looking down at Quatre, he noticed that the small blonde seemed to find this almost as amusing as he did. He nudged the shorter boy. "Crikey, it's no wonda, really, that he's got all those chicks chasin' 'im around. If I were a girl, I'd probably do it too... But, I'm a man, soo... Instead, I try'n embarrass the hell outta him..."  
  
Quatre smiled. Yes, he found the visual quite amusing. But what's on the surface isn't always what's going on underneath.  
  
His senses told him that there was a reason behind the dancing. Remy was a very angry man. If Quatre wanted to guess why Remy was so angry, he would have said that he probably had a fight with Magneto.  
  
The man next to him, with the maniacal grin and fiery red hair, he was certain had nothing to do with Remy's mood. In fact, the redhead's mind reflected both his expression, and what he'd said. Although, Quatre did detect a hint of "revenge" here.  
  
So Quatre nudged him back, "What did he do to you?"  
  
"He gave my room a gorgeous paintjob. Worst color you could imagine. Neon pink."  
  
Quatre blinked. "What's wrong with pink?"  
  
John stared. Another -male- had just asked him what was wrong with -pink-! What the fuck? He did a double-take. The kid was wearing a pink shirt. Oh. Maybe he was gay? "Th..."  
  
"Although... Neon... I would have to agree. Too bright of colors hurt the eyes."  
  
"Sorry, mate... didn't get that. Did you just ask me what was wrong with pink?"  
  
"Yes. I did. And I happen to think that the shade of pink I'm wearing is quite nice, really."  
  
John shuddered. He, honestly, could not imagine himself wearing that color. Yuck.  
  
Quatre decided to ignore Pyro. The funny thing, is that while they were arguing, Remy had noticed them.  
  
Without warning, John found a gloved hand wrapped around his neck. "Gah?"  
  
"John. Y' should know Remy don't like y' botherin' 'im. Why y' got da recorder, homme?"  
  
John choked and spluttered. Damn Cajun's hands were a little too strong for his neck to handle. "Fer da... *gack* room, sah..."  
  
When Remy put him down, he ran. Like a bat outta hell, actually. He all but flew down the hall, rocketing past Victor Creed and the old dude, whose name he couldn't remember. "I think he's gonna kill me!!!" he screamed, hoping they could understand him. "Help!!!"  
  
Remy was pissed. That ravet sure did have it coming. "When Remy get 'is 'ands on y', yer gonna wish 'e'd strangled y' afore!"  
  
And then he ran into Victor Creed. None of them actually called him Victor because the name didn't suit the man. The called him Sabertooth. "What did he do?"  
  
"'E got that feckin' video! I'm gonna kill 'im!"  
  
Now some people have accused Victor of being a slow man. He wasn't really, and he figured that he had the situation figured out. The Australian had obviously recorded something that Remy didn't want seen. That meant it had to be embarrassing.  
  
"No. Instead, we're going to see what's on that video that's so interesting that you'd kill your own teammate over it."  
  
Remy tried to hit him, but the way Victor was holding him left no room for even moving his arms. "Lemme go! I'm wanna kill 'im!"  
  
~*~  
  
So, they wound up watching the video, laughing, mostly because of Remy's complaints. He was actually a fairly good dancer. The thing that got the most laughter was the part at the end, where Quatre and John had been arguing. Remy was still promising John an untimely end.  
  
Basically, everything went back to normal. Except that Quatre was there.  
  
Things stayed this way for the rest of the day... but the day after, someone woke Quatre up at three in the morning.  
  
"Huh? What do you want?" Quatre stared into the dark. He couldn't see who it was that had woken him up. "Who is it?"  
  
"Eh? Y' can' see me? Y' got bad eyes, eh?"  
  
Remy. It was Remy. "My eyes aren't bad... I just don't have night-vision like you Americans all seem to..." He sighed, "My roommate thought it was funny."  
  
"It'd be... but we gotta hurry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Crotte Magneto jes' ain't doin' it fer me any more." Quatre heard him move. "Are y' dressed?"  
  
"My shirt's on the table. So's my vest."  
  
"'Ere y' go." Cloth hit him in the face.  
  
"Thanks..." He put it on carefully, hoping that it wasn't inside out.  
  
"John's comin' wit' us."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"Town. Ain't stayin' 'ere ta deal with that crotte. Bec mon chu, Magneto." He didn't sound very happy.  
  
Quatre stared at the glowing numbers on the clock across from him, "Why so early?"  
  
"'Cause I did som'n stupid."  
  
"John's joining us, 'cause?"  
  
"Cooyon pissed off Vic, now 'is flamethrowers are broke. Bon à rien Australian. Think 'e'll take anever ta fix da damn things."  
  
"Just so you know. I can't see anything, right now."  
  
"Nuttin?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"'Bout da clock?"  
  
"The numbers. Only because they're glowing."  
  
"Damn." Remy moved around a bit. "'Ere, bougre. Step easy."  
  
Quatre stood and shuffled in the direction of his voice. And almost yelled when he was lifted from the ground.  
  
"'Ey, bougre, easy. Doen wanna wake ever'n up, non?"  
  
Quatre smacked him between the shoulders. "I'd feel more dignified tripping over the table."  
  
"Dis way y' doen make much noise."  
  
"But!"  
  
~*~  
  
So, they had found the girl. It had taken a while, but when Jean projected reassurance to her, she had come out fairly easily. She was a cute little kid, too. Ten years old, as the Prof. had said. She was a were-cat. Cool stuff. And her abilities seemed to have come out very early, too.  
  
Kurt sat at the bench. Any minute, Pietro would drop Duo at the table, probably on it, and Duo would start talking about his latest "date". Kurt wasn't in the mood for it today, though.  
  
Sure enough, Duo got dropped off right as he finished that thought. Odd thing, though, was his hair was down. "Vhat's with za hair, today?"  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose as he pulled out a couple of candy bars. "Someone... stole my... hair-tie. Kinda mad... about that, too. It... was my fav." He munched on his candy bars as he spoke.  
  
"Ja? Vhen vas zis?"  
  
"Middle of first. What's wrong? Usually you'd be laughin' about that."  
  
"............."  
  
"C'mon man. I'm here for ya."  
  
Kurt frowned at his half eaten lunch. He wasn't sure what it was, and normally, he wouldn't care, but today, it just wouldn't settle in his stomach. He pushed his lunch tray away from himself and leaned back. "One word for you. Katzchen."  
  
"Dump ya?"  
  
"Ve veren't dating. It's just... never mind."  
  
"You like her? Or is it that everyone thinks you like her?"  
  
"Including her. I like her, ja, just not dat vay, really."  
  
"Figured. Everyone thinks so, 'cause you're always flirting with her. You like Tabby more. I can tell."  
  
Kurt jumped. "How...?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "Just figures. You get along with her better than you do anyone else. But, I don't think she's the one for you, either."  
  
"Zen who is?" Kurt almost whined. He stopped himself, if only for the fact that it would be bad for his image.  
  
"Donno. Wanda's kinda cool. Maybe..."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "No... sorry, but I'm terrified of her."  
  
"Yeah... Lance said she fried that one guy... Katsuya. For... what was it? Commenting on her shirt, he said."  
  
"See vhy I'm scared? She does not know za meaning of 'self-control'. You say one word out of line and -zap!- you can't use your power any more!"  
  
"'Till she lets go... but yeah. I think I'd steer clear of her too..."  
  
Kurt nodded. "So, vhat happened?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, the date... We went to the water park, and I got chlorine in my hair... Good thing it didn't go green. I'm proud of my hair. We ate at a cheapo restaurant, and I took a nap at the beach..."  
  
"What beach? Ve don't have on near here!"  
  
"Oh... Just... a beach. He's really fast, ya know. Faster than any car could ever hope to be. I don't know what he did while I took a nap, but there was a nice sand trench a little ways from me when I woke up..." Duo grinned. "So I come to the conclusion that he was pacing."  
  
Kurt chuckled. The thought of Pietro pacing while waiting for Duo, who slept like a log (at least during the day), to wake up was funny. Although, he almost felt sorry for Pietro.  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - Well... sorry about the uber sad monkey that took over my computer..... And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Max and Ryu - *watching TV*  
  
Ryu - So.... Ya know where Maz went?  
  
Max - *eating popcorn* No... Do you?  
  
Ryu - No. That's why I asked you.  
  
Max - So? I am watching television. Now leave me alone. *eats some more popcorn*  
  
Ryu - So...  
  
Max - What now?  
  
Ryu - Jes' wonderin'...  
  
Max - What?  
  
Ryu - Why are we watching Golden Girls?  
  
Max - *anime sweatdrops* 


	8. Fight! kinda

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - Sorry about not updating for a long time... Ff.n's being a f***ing b**** lately. It wouldn't let me upload my story. I don't think I'm the only one with the same problem, though... Well, I've been trying to upload this chapter, and I hope that you think it's worth the wait! If you think it was, I don't mind you telling me... in a review... *big grin*  
  
And a big thank you to all of you -loooooooooovveeelyy- reviewers...  
  
LeDiz, Well... sorry about that, but honestly, the only major exposure I have ta Australian accent and terms is... Steve Erwin and Crocodile Dundee. *lol* I am one sad little monkey over here... If I can find a good place ta have him say that, I will. Remy is awesome. I don't think X:Ev did the poor guy any justice. He has some hilarious lines in the comics... There was something along the lines of "Stop screaming like a girl at a Backstreet Boys concert." And the funny thing about that... I think it was directed at Magneto. *chuckles* John's kinda cool, but if you read the X2 book... he's creepy as hell. Still cool, though. Do well on yer exams!  
  
Max - *waves back*  
  
Ryu - And next...  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, *frowns* I am not evil! *starts to laugh maniacally* *stops* I swear, I'm not! But seriously, "evil in a good way?", isn't that an oxymoron? What's wrong with Jean? (Other than the fact that she hasn't made an appearance yet... *; p*)  
  
shadowgal, Thanks.  
  
Bri Yami-neko, *.'* You didn't dislike the Steve Erwinness that John became? I still have to make him say something cool. I am working good and hard, but I foresee sad events in the future. I'm going somewhere, in a week or so, far away from known civilization, into a place called... "Grandma's House". And I'll be stuck there for a while... But!!! I will update as many times as I can, until then!  
  
Warnings for the chapter: Cramped quarters, Queen, news, MPD, cherry bombs, poking with a stick, and movie stars!  
  
~@~  
  
The ride was hell. Remy drove, because Quatre couldn't see anything, and who would trust John behind the wheel? But the cab of the pickup was too small for the three of them. I'm talking -cramped-. Remy had long legs, John had long legs, so Quatre got stuck in the middle. The other two had broad shoulders also, which meant that Quatre was completely squished.  
  
Somehow, he managed to fall asleep that way. When it got warmer, they made John sit in the back, and Quatre drove (after that one incident near the cliffs, Remy's driving wasn't to be trusted, either). Of course, for Quatre to drive, the seat had to be pulled forward, which meant that the front was even more cramped for Remy's legs. Partially for a change in atmosphere, and partially for a weather report, Quatre turned on the radio.  
  
~I see a little silhouetto of a man  
  
scattamooch scattamooch  
  
will you do the fandango~  
  
"So, how did you get me to that base so quickly? If the drive out is taking this long, why didn't the trip in?"  
  
~Thunder, bolts of lightening  
  
very very frightening  
  
ME~  
  
"Trip in was assisted by Mags." Remy lit a cigarette, rolling down the window. "So, where y' goin', bougre?"  
  
~(Galileo) Galileo  
  
(Galileo) Galileo  
  
(Galileo) Galileo Figaro!~  
  
Quatre frowned at a sign. "Road construction ahead. Figures. I was supposed to be going back to the institute."  
  
~If we go-o-o-o-o~  
  
"Heh, non de hommes dere like Remy."  
  
~I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
  
(he's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
  
sparing his life from this monstrosity)~  
  
"Question?"  
  
~Easy come, easy go  
  
will you let me go?~  
  
"Shoot."  
  
~(We cannot, no!  
  
We will not let you go!)~  
  
"Why do you keep speaking third person? I thought that wasn't proper English." He slowed down. A man held up the "stop" sign.  
  
Remy laughed. "Case'n y' din' notice, I haven' spoke proper English t' y' yet."  
  
"Hmmm. Wasn't sure if you realized how bad that was..." Quatre said distractedly, as the construction worker turned the sign to "slow". He started down the road again.  
  
"'Course I do. It jes' gets da point 'cross better som'time..."  
  
-Thank you, that was Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. This is KBNY Radio, and I am Treize Kushrenada, your host this hour. But for now, it's time for the news.-  
  
"Makes you sound like a kid."  
  
"Mais, y' look like one, so dat makes us even, non?"  
  
Quatre stuck out his tongue at Remy, thusly proving Remy's point.  
  
-*corny radio news music plays* Trowa Barton, here, with the news.  
  
High profile Winner heir missing since his return to New York state, this Sunday. Authorities searching, but no one has seen him since he left his plane...-  
  
"Damnit..." Quatre cursed. "Now I'm on the news. Allah, I never get a break, do I?"  
  
-Well known psychics such as Lucrezia Noin and Midii Une are accused of being mutants. Apparently, they are too good at their jobs.  
  
Actor Ryu Bakura was diagnosed with MPD last week. He admitted it to the press earlier today.  
  
Corporate CEO, Seto Kaiba stands accused of the abduction of Jounouchi Katsuya. He stands on his previous statement that he had nothing to do with the boy's disappearance.  
  
And now for the weather...-  
  
There was a knock on the back window. When Remy opened it, John stuck his head in. "It's cold out here, mate... Would ya let me switch with one of ya? Please?"  
  
-Currently, we have fair skies and temperatures at 57. Winds are going North northeast at 14 miles per hour, relative humidity is at 81%. Later today, we are looking at a mix of clouds and sun, high temperatures near in the high 50s to low 60s.. Winds Northeast at 10-20 miles per hour.  
  
With heavier clouds moving in, rain is expected by evening, with low temperatures in the low 40s.-  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't trust either of you driving."  
  
"Mais, Remy dun do well in cold, mon ami." Remy shivered. Just the cold from the window was freezing him.  
  
"Can I hang in the window fer a while then? Doesn't get this cold down unda even at night. Ya think it might snow?"  
  
Quatre almost choked. "Doesn't get this cold down -where-?"  
  
John blinked and then started laughing at Quatre's misinterpretation of what he'd said. "Home, mate. Doesn't get this cold in Australia, anywhere near my home. S'posed to in the mountains, though."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Shouldn't snow. I've been listening to the forecast." He tapped the face of the crappy car radio. It fell off. And so did the forecast. "Damnit! I wanted to know what he was saying about Kaiba! I have deals with that company!"  
  
Remy frowned. "Mais, that proves't, homme."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
John laughed. "Only corporates get upset about that stuff, mate."  
  
Quatre frowned at the remains of the radio, "Oh, well. He didn't sound like he was going to get into it, anyway."  
  
Remy leaned back. "'E sounded like a stiff. That Treize guy sounded happier."  
  
"Treize Kushrenada... I think I might have met him."  
  
"Rich people meet ev'ry'n. If not 'im, y' met som'n of da same name."  
  
"No... It was the voice. He has a nice voice. I'm usually not too good with names. I remember people other ways. Odd things about them that are different from everyone else. Then I try to connect it with the name, so I don't forget it."  
  
Remy lifted his eyebrow. "'Ow'd y' 'member me?"  
  
Quatre looked sideways at him. "Your name is strange enough to remember easily... But to remember that -you- are Remy... Well... You're a memorable person. John... I'd remember you, easily, too. But not your name. I know too many Johns."  
  
John laughed. "It's a common name, I've got. When I went to school, there were about four other Johns in my class. And there were only twenty of us."  
  
Quatre snickered. "So, a quarter of the population was John."  
  
"Yeah, and there was this one chick, her name was... Mai, I think... she liked to call fer 'John', and see us all turn around."  
  
Remy choked. "Dat's bad, homme."  
  
Quatre agreed. "Hey. Looks like we can stop for food. Do either of you have money? I will pay once I can access my bank account."  
  
Remy pointed to a sign. "They got a teller machine."  
  
Quatre frowned at him. "I'd have to hack it."  
  
John sighed loudly. "Then no food. I dun have any money."  
  
"N' Remy eithar..."  
  
Quatre glared at them. "But... fine. I'll do it. Doesn't mean I like the thought, though. Is it illegal to steal from yourself?"  
  
Remy snickered and John was having a hard time breathing. It wasn't that funny.  
  
Quatre sighed. As much as he liked them, he wanted them out of his hair for a while. As soon as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo growled to himself. He wasn't a fighter. Give him stealth operations any day... or night. But it was too bright out, and he was wearing white. This wasn't, for him, a good time to fight.  
  
It was an hour after school, and they were having an "X-Men vs. Magneto's Men" gathering. The Brotherhood and the Acolytes against them. Scott said that the Acolytes seemed to be missing most of their members.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be here even. He hadn't managed to control his ability, so he wasn't actually on the team. He had snuck out to see this. He was rethinking his decision now.  
  
He turned to sneak off, but ran into someone's chest. He looked up into a pair of fiercely burning cerulean blue eyes. The owner of them smirked at him. "And who are you?"  
  
Duo choked. This was the pyrokinetic that the professor had mentioned joining the Brotherhood. Duo did not like fire. Not that much, anyway. "Hey, man. I'm not even supposed ta be here... I'mgonnadie..." He turned again and ran.  
  
Heero frowned in his general direction. That face was kinda familiar.  
  
Duo pulled short around a pile of metal. There was someone else already there. Pietro. "Huh?"  
  
Pietro asked, "Whatareyoudoinghere? Don'tyouknowthatwe'resupposedtobefightinghere?"  
  
Duo nodded. "I was curious. Damnme..."  
  
"Well,youdon'thavetoworryaboutanythingfromme,butIcan'tspeakforeveryoneels. Sorry."  
  
Duo nodded again. And Pietro was gone. He took a deep breath and looked around the corner. Oh shit, Lance.  
  
"Well, whadaya know. Hey, pretty-boy. How's it goin'? I suppose you know, already, but it's time for me ta rock your world!"  
  
Duo panicked. 'Ohshit,ohshit,ohshit! What do I do?' He pulled franticly at his hair. "Found it!" He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and leapt at Lance, narrowly avoiding the first wave of Lance's "concrete-coaster". He landed nimbly beside Lance, who had no time to escape the hand of an expert pickpocket putting something in the back of his uniform top.  
  
"What the...!?!"  
  
-bang!-  
  
Duo frowned at the still figure in front of him. He hoped that didn't hurt him too bad. "Heh. Cherry bomb." He ducked back behind the corner. "I really shouldn't be hiding like this."  
  
"Yer right, ya shouldn't." He jumped. When he looked up Katsuya grinned down at him. "'S more fun when ya can see what's happenin'. Nice idea, ya used on Lance. Had to've hurt like a bitch, though."  
  
He stared. Wasn't Katsuya a bad guy?  
  
"Aa, I'm bad, jes' not dat bad. 'S more fun sittin' back, watchin', ne?"  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed ta be here in the first place." He frowned up at the blonde, who was sitting up on the top of the wall.  
  
"Hai, I got dat from yer talkin' wit' Pietro. Nice ta know dat guy cares 'bout som'n."  
  
Duo jumped up and pulled himself up next to Katsuya. "So, you think cherry bombs are a fair fight?"  
  
"Aa, but I 'ready knew ya had'em. Why ya hide'em in yer hair, anyway?"  
  
"Uhm... 'cause it works better than the pocket. Nobody wants to try and search my hair." He flipped it to prove his point. It was still mostly loose. He had managed to get a hair tie, but he hadn't had time to rebraid it yet.  
  
Now that he had somewhere to watch the fight from, he knew what was happening.  
  
Logan was fighting Sabertooth, of course. Wanda was randomly shooting blue energy at people. Didn't matter which side they were on. Rogue was touching Pietro... Ouch. Jean and Scott were dealing with Freddy. Bobby and Heero were having a fire and ice contest. Evan was shooting spikes at Magneto, who was randomly throwing metal at the X-men. Todd and Kurt were fighting like... well, a toad and a furry gecko... kind of. Mystique was fighting... Rogue. Tabitha wasn't there... Kitty was poking Lance with a stick...? Oh, he still hadn't regained consciousness.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad."  
  
"He'll be fine. I know exac'ly 'ow much damage those things do, an' he claims to've 'andled Gambit's cards. So, he'll be fine."  
  
"Kitty's poking him with a stick."  
  
"Huh?" Katsuya leaned over too look. When he saw, he laughed. "I did that ta someone once."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I din' know if dey were dead 'r not."  
  
Duo frowned. "Were they?"  
  
"Nah, he was jes' sleepin' the sleep of da wicked."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He was passed out drunk."  
  
"Oh... I've done that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Been passed out drunk."  
  
"Oh. I can't do that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Nice talkin' ta ya, but I'd better go rescue Lance."  
  
"Uhm, see ya." Duo waved. "I better head back to the institute. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo was just getting out of the shower when everyone else got back. Someone was pounding on the bathroom door. "I need to use the shower, man. I smell like Toad."  
  
Duo wrapped a towel around his waist, and another around his hair, before going to the door. "Shower's cold, man," he said, preparing to run to his room. If he didn't get there fast enough, he knew that Bobby would steal his towel.  
  
Bobby was in the hall, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for towel stealing. Duo paused, "You alright?"  
  
Bobby nodded tiredly. "Yeah... Jes' hope 'e's as tired as me..."  
  
Duo frowned. So the fire and ice contest had been kept up for quite a while. "Who won?"  
  
"As a whole, we did. Me and Heero, well, we were at what you would call an imposse."  
  
"You mean an impasse?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm going straight to bed... Too tired..."  
  
Duo went back to his room and found, to his surprise, that there was someone else there. "Uhm... hello?"  
  
A boy about his age sat on the other bed. "Hi."  
  
"Who are you? That's supposed ta be Quatre's bed."  
  
The boy smiled slightly. "The professor contacted him earlier. He said that he would take a while getting back, and as there isn't much room here, I board here for now. My name's Ryu Bakura."  
  
"Uhm," Duo was shocked, to say the least. "You're Ryu Bakura? The Ryu Bakura that starred in 'Phoenix Rising'? I don't watch many movies, but that one was pretty good."  
  
"Uhm, yes, that was me." Ryu blushed. He didn't understand, he was fine when he was on stage, but embarrassed actually meeting people. "You liked it?"  
  
"Yeah, like I said, it was pretty good. Good action sequences, kinda cool plot. You looked a bit different, though. How'd they find a stunt person for you?"  
  
Ryu continued to blush. "I do my own action scenes. I never fall down unless I want to."  
  
Duo blinked. That was interesting. "So what are you here for? You have an ability too?"  
  
"I don't know. But the other does. You don't watch the news?"  
  
Duo thought back. "Last time I watched the news was over a month ago."  
  
Ryu laughed. "It was announced on E! that I have multiple personalities. But really, it's only two. Me and him."  
  
"So, first I was rooming with Quatre Raberba Winner, the famous heir to the Winner Corporation. Now, I'm rooming with Ryu Bakura, who has played a large role in all of my favorite action movies. Even ones that are ten years old, now. I got luck."  
  
Ryu laughed. This guy was kinda funny.  
  
"Well. I still kinda miss Quatre, though. He was funny. He's night- blind. I got some funny stories about that... But it'll have to wait for another time." He yawned. "'S been a long day, and I'm bushed." He plopped down on his bed. "Make yourself comfortable... as you can at least. Night."  
  
"Uhm... What's your name?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"If I act different in the morning, that's the other me. He doesn't like people. And... call me just by my last name if that happens... When I'm like this, it's just 'Ryu', okay?"  
  
"Sure... G'night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - So... What is Ryu's other side's powers? Why was this chapter longer than normal? Why am I acting like an idiot? And was this chapter as bad as I think it was? And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Max and Ryu - *eating nachos*  
  
Ryu - So.  
  
Max - Hm?  
  
Ryu - Who's your favorite character?  
  
Max - *blushes*  
  
Ryu - What's wrong?  
  
Max - *continues blushing*  
  
Ryu - Okay... So you really like one of them. Like -really- like.  
  
Max - Do not!  
  
Ryu - Who is it?  
  
Max - Ororo.  
  
Ryu - But... She's so... stiff.  
  
Max - No she is not! *tears up* You are so rude. She is beautiful.  
  
Ryu - *frowns* I think there's something wrong with the nachos.  
  
Max - ..................................... 


	9. Another Day, Another Date

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - Yes we know... Fanfiction.net has an evil twin, that has been taking it's place these past few days... And I am oh-so sorry... I'm leaving early, so... I'm gonna be gone at least a week with no computer... no technology higher than a TV with antennas... And a phone... Not sure which is higher... lol  
  
Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!  
  
LeDiz, hehe heh.... Actually, I think it was the comic version of her... Only thing I've got against that particular her is that she's taller than me (someone said in the upper 6 ft range... ouch)... other than that... when she's got the leather (I think, v.\\) outfit, she's kinda hot... lol. You didn't mind that I made him sound like Steve Erwin? Phew, I thought I was in trouble, there... lol.... Did Dundee actually say anything about that? It's been ages since I've seen that movie... You like Duo? Because of me? (You did say that you didn't really know anything about GW..) And Quatre? Quatre's cute... Well... I'd better finish this fast...  
  
In short, I feel loved...  
  
Ilanna, The accents are kinda cool, I think... (or else I wouldn't bother with them...) You're getting bored with others? Thank you for advertising my story! *hug* You should review more often... .\\ With specifics... lol  
  
Warnings for the chapter: Uhm..... Bakura, I guess...  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu lie awake. He didn't want to bother anyone at this time of the morning, so... He stayed there. Turning over, he looked at the clock. 3:30 AM. He sighed. There was no way he'd get up and bug anybody this early.  
  
'Why not?' asked the other voice.  
  
'Because I don't want to be a bother..." he answered.  
  
'Just get up. Why are you awake anyway? You think noisily.'  
  
'I'm sorry...' And really, he was. He didn't like being rude to his other half any more than anyone else.  
  
'Well, if you let me take over, we can get up.'  
  
'But you'll wake everyone else up. I couldn't let you do that!' He really couldn't. He could tolerate his other half being rude to some extent, but he wouldn't let him wake everyone up!  
  
The mental equivalent of a sigh reached him. 'Alright, I'll be good.'  
  
'Promise?'  
  
'I swear.'  
  
Ryu let his control slip. 'You know what happens if you do anything, right?'  
  
'I know...' Bakura took full control. "Gah..." he muttered. "Now I see why you couldn't sleep... Want water."  
  
He sat up and looked around the room. And nearly jumped out of his skin when a smooth, deep voice spoke, "You're awake too?"  
  
He thought back... That voice... was Ryu's roommate... What was his name? "What is your name?"  
  
"Eh? Duo." He yawned. "You switch?"  
  
Bakura blinked. "How did you know?"  
  
"Ryu was telling me to call him Bakura if he acted different."  
  
"Hn..." Bakura thought for a moment. "I don't know my way around here... Would you show me where things are?"  
  
"Sure, couldn't sleep anyway..."  
  
Bakura grinned to himself. 'Servant type," he thought.  
  
And then Duo spoke again, "But you'll have to help me with something in return..."  
  
'Or maybe not... Capitalist.' "With what?"  
  
"Well... Actors are supposed to be fashion conscious people... I'm lookin' for a new way to wear white..."  
  
Bakura blinked. "What?"  
  
Duo chuckled softly in the darkness, across the room from him. "I'll take that as a 'help you later'..." He jumped up. "Where first?"  
  
"I was hoping for something to drink first."  
  
"Alright, then, this way to the kitchen!"  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sat at the table. Bakura was very energetic. He decided to start a conversation, "Ryu was saying that you had mutant powers?"  
  
Bakura jumped. "Huh? He did?"  
  
Duo grinned into his bowl of cereal. "You know what this place is?"  
  
"A mansion?"  
  
"Duh. It's a place where mutants train there powers."  
  
Bakura frowned at him. "Well, huh."  
  
"So, do you know what your power is? If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." Duo grinned charmingly at him.  
  
"I can... well, the ancients called it... sealing. Only I don't think you would understand the proper word for it... And I can break seals. Magic type seals."  
  
Duo thought about it. "Does that mean you can... 'seal' someone else's power?"  
  
"I can 'seal' the whole person... generally, into a small object." He held up a what looked like a Pokèmon or Digimon card. "I can also break the seals on these... Which releases the monster shown."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "That's cool!"  
  
"And you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Me? I seem to attract the attention of the undead. I can control them too. But its still freaky." Duo fiddled with his spoon. "It's not fun, to have the ghost of someone who was murdered thirty odd years ago, come and bug you."  
  
Bakura frowned. "Wow. Can you make zombies?"  
  
Duo nodded, "I think so... The professor says that I can do more... but I don't know..."  
  
"That, in and of itself is frightening." Bakura frowned. "Okay, scenario. If I was dead, and you revived me, could I still seal things?"  
  
Duo frowned. "I don't know," he stated thoughtfully, "and I really don't want to... ugh.."  
  
Bakura frowned again. "I can understand that..."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre sighed. He had managed to get a new ID, and put a stop on his old credit cards... He told the cops that he was okay, and managed to get a new copy of his driver's license, and even a new credit card...  
  
So, all was good.  
  
Except John wanted ice cream, and Remy wanted beer.  
  
"No! For the last time! We are not getting beer, or ice cream. Do either of you know what healthy snacks are? Allah, I'm beginning to wonder why I'm getting snacks... Besides, ice cream is messy."  
  
"Cigs?"  
  
"No, Remy, I said 'snacks', right? That means food. Something that won't melt in a car?"  
  
John poked them both in the sides. "Howa bout we eat first, argue after?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I have a headache..."  
  
After a decent sized meal, Quatre was convinced into getting John an ice cream cone, and Remy some cigarettes... but no beer.  
  
Quatre was driving again... but they'd ditched the pickup. Quatre bought a car for them to go the rest of the way in. Sleeping in that truck had been hell.  
  
So, Remy and John both had room for their feet, and no one had to deal with the cold. And now, they could sleep in a hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo just knew that Ryu Bakura would have a hard time, if he went to school, and damn was he right. Luckily, he went back to "Ryu". Ryu seemed to be better equipped to deal with it...  
  
Another luckily, was that only a few people recognized him right off.  
  
So, around lunch time, Duo was once again trying to get his lunch, that had fallen behind his books.  
  
"Grrrr! Damnit! Why, oh why, do I have a top locker?"  
  
Ryu walked up to him... Oh, wait... nope, it was Bakura. "Huh, well, I'm not much taller than you, so I don't think I could help."  
  
"Noneed. Here,Igotit. Doyouwanttogotodinneragainwithme,Duo?" Pietro reached between them and pulled Duo's lunch out of his locker.  
  
Duo grinned while Bakura scowled in confusion. "Thanks... Sure! Where too?"  
  
"Hmm...Justmanagedtogetsomemoneyfrommydad...so...DoyoulikeItalian?"  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
Pietro looked down the hall. "Oh,Duo,Ireallygottowarnyou..."  
  
Duo frowned. "What?"  
  
"Lanceisoutforblood...He'sreallypissedaboutthe...Whatwasitthatyoushoveddownh isshirtanyways?"  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm... A cherry bomb. It didn't hurt him too bad, did it?"  
  
Pietro grinned briefly, still looking down the hall. "Oh,it-hurt- him,butitdidn'treallyriphimtopeices,yaknow? He'smorepissedthananythingelse,really..."  
  
"Well... Katsuya said that it probably hurt like hell..."  
  
Pietro looked down at him. "YoutalkedtotheKat? Lanceispissedathimtoo..."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "I can understand that... I guess... So! On a lighter note! After school, in the courtyard?"  
  
"Yep,andI'llseeyouthen...Oh,and'hi'toyourfriendtherewhocan'tunderstandme." He walked -fast- down the hall to get back to his "group".  
  
Bakura scowled at Duo.  
  
Duo stared back. "What?"  
  
"I didn't understand a single word of what he said."  
  
"Oh, that... He told me to tell you 'hi'... and uhm... He said that Lance wants to kill me..."  
  
Bakura snorted. "Can you revive yourself?"  
  
Duo frowned at him.  
  
"And what was it about... cherry bombs?"  
  
"Oh, that..." Duo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... uhmm... shoved one down the back of Lance's shirt."  
  
"Now, I see why he wants to kill you. Is he at school today?" Bakura smirked slightly. 'Definitely not the "servant type". Why'd I label him that, anyway?'  
  
"I doubt it.... would you go to school after that?"  
  
"I wouldn't go to school in the first place, if it weren't for my 'better- half'. This place is full of annoying, whiny children. They should all die."  
  
Duo choked. And glared. "You remind me of Heero. The guy's an absolute bastard!"  
  
"Who's an absolute bastard?" a cold voice asked from behind.  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - Aha!! Evil me! Remember that!! Evil Ryu! Is this Heero, standing behind them? Or is it something more sinister? Is Quatre gonna go nuts? Is he gonna get his room back? And Ryu Bakura is not me! Just so you know that! And I'm a nut, and the chapter probably sucks... But remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Max and Ryu - *staring*  
  
Ryu - What is it?  
  
Max - I do not know.  
  
Ryu - It... looks human... kinda.  
  
Max - I think it is too small to be human.  
  
Ryu - Hey... I was that size once!  
  
Max - *blinks*  
  
Ryu - What?  
  
Max - Really? Then... Why are you bigger now?  
  
Ryu - *sweatdrops*  
  
Max - *stares expectantly*  
  
Ryu - I grew up.  
  
Max - That works... I suppose.  
  
Ryu - Can we keep it?  
  
Max - You name it.  
  
Ryu - What?  
  
Max - You are the mother.  
  
Ryu - What!?!  
  
Max - All small creatures need a mother. So, since you want to keep it, you are the mother.  
  
Ryu - But... Okay...... I guess.... I'll call it... *checks for gender* Lori... I guess... But I dun wanna be a mama!! 


	10. A Strange Dream

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - Wow... People love me... Sorry, I was gone a lot longer than I thought I'd be...  
  
Thank yous,  
  
Tenku-no-Sora, One of my friends was having a hard time with that too... I hope it gets easier...  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire, *looks innocent and whistles*  
  
Bri Yami-neko, Yeah... I wasn't originally gonna have John go with them... but... I'm glad I did.  
  
Ilanna, Maz is back... And is still trying to get the duct tape out of her hair... I'll never understand some people's obsession with their appearance.  
  
L.C.B, *sweatdrops* Actually... I was going to put a lot of things in here... but no DBZ actually... not unless I get into an "aliens!" thing...  
  
With the description... I'm afraid to do that... 'cause I'd get carried away... Read to much Tolkien.... He was really into the descriptive thing... And yeah... After a while... the plot will be developed... but once I do that it won't be very much comedy... angstish I think... In a weird sort of way...  
  
Name suggestion will be thought about but... a big problem with that... is that I myself find those kind of titles a turn off...  
  
About my A/N's, which part do you mean? The whole thing, or what?  
  
It's "R" because I'm not sure if I'm gonna end up typing something that makes it "bad" or not... and there was a bit of bloody violence... Long reviews don't bother me, I enjoy reading them if they're helpful. I'll think about the suggestions, but on the A/N thing... There's nothing in there, generally, that you would need to know, but I might address reader questions, there... or something... use it to explain................... I dunno.... I'm really tired right now.  
  
Warnings for the chapter: If I told you... It would ruin the surprise.  
  
~@~  
  
Duo choked... and glared. "You remind me of Heero. The guy's an absolute bastard!"  
  
"Who's an absolute bastard?" a cold voice asked from behind.  
  
~  
  
Duo jumped glancing at the speaker. "Whadaya know... Speak o' the devil, nya?"  
  
Heero glared. Bakura backed away slowly. He'd already heard that the pyrokinetic had a terrible temper.  
  
Duo calmly threw an arm over Heero's shoulder. "Yanno, man, you have major people issues. I've been tryin' ta make friends with you the entire time you've been here..."  
  
Heero pushed Duo's arm off of him, glared and walked away, saying nothing else.  
  
"Hey!" Duo called after him, "You forgot to leave your number!" Once Heero was out of sight however, he slumped against his locker. "Creepy, isn't he?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was kind of cold. The ground was shrouded in mist. Every step sent swirls of white around Duo's white clad legs. There were lights ahead.  
  
Curious, he walked towards them. When he reached the lights, he saw people. Lots of people. In fact, there seemed to be a party going on. Sitting near him, dressed in Chinese formal clothes, was a boy who didn't look very happy. He was glaring in the direction of a young woman, also dressed formally, who was talking with an old man.  
  
Duo was curious, so he decided to ask the other boy what was wrong. "Hey," he asked, "are you alright?"  
  
The boy scowled at him, and turned away, turning back again almost immediately. "What is a underdressed child doing here?" his tone dripped with hollow disgust.  
  
Duo blinked. He had done nothing to deserve such a tone... had he? Duo scowled back, "What do you mean, underdressed? Everyone here seems to be overdressed! Including you!............. Is this a costume party?"  
  
The other boy scowled, again, shaking his head. "Not another one. You wouldn't believe how long it took for them to find the last one."  
  
Duo stared at him for a moment, confused, "What's your name?"  
  
"Chang WuFei. Go away."  
  
Duo snickered, "You rhymed... I'm Duo Maxwell... Or if you would prefer... Shinigami!"  
  
WuFei covered his eyes. "I can't wait until they find you."  
  
Duo stared at him blankly. "What do you mean, 'find me'?"  
  
WuFei just shook his head, not wanting to be the one to explain.  
  
"You know," Duo murmured, "this place is actually kind of pretty..." He stepped away from WuFei, tripping over something on the ground.  
  
WuFei grabbed his hand to help him up... just as Duo noticed what he tripped over...  
  
A gravestone.  
  
~  
  
"Uuuuwaaaaahhhhhhahhhaa......!!!" Duo screamed, waking up. He promptly started choking on his own breath.  
  
Everyone in class had jumped at the cry. Pietro and Kurt stared at each other from their places atop the bookshelf.  
  
"Do you remember anything zat scary on ze test? I haven't finished yet," Kurt said, apologetically.  
  
Pietro shook his head. "No...Hewasasleep...ScaredthebeJezuzoutametoo..."  
  
Back to Duo... He was still at his seat hyperventilating. "Aw man... I thought I was dead..."  
  
Rogue looked frazzled. "Ya awright? What was dat all about? Sorry, but ya look like ya 'bout ta start cryin'."  
  
Duo released a shaky breath... "Well... I was at this party... And I was talking to this one guy... And I tripped over a gravestone..."  
  
The teacher snorted. "Let me guess... Yours?"  
  
He shook his head... "No... It sounded like I got murdered or something in the graveyard... 'cause that one guy sounded like he couldn't wait 'til 'they' found me..."  
  
Behind him, Kurt had already climbed down from the bookshelf. Pietro still sat at the top of it. "How do I get down from here?"  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the graveyard...  
  
There was an ancient, very expensive looking, crypt. If you could find it through the heavy mist and the other tombs, you would see engraved on the entrance, "Chang WuFei Born 1836 October 25 Died 1851 December 1 'In defense of JUSTICE' Chang Meilan Born 1836 November 5 Died 1852 February 19 'Passing on JUSTICE'"  
  
Deep within this crypt, an annoyed voice was speaking. "How did I get back down here?"  
  
Chang WuFei growled at the ceiling. "Why am I in my casket?"  
  
He got up and tried to walked out. He sat back, cursing fluently in ancient Mandarin. "That hurt!"  
  
He paused thinking about what he had just said. "How could that hurt?" He looked back at his casket.  
  
It was empty.  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - See! I told you so!!! And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!!  
  
Ryu - You might be glad to know...  
  
Max - ...............  
  
Ryu - That I have both of my muses here and safe... And little Lori (as a third muse.... honestly, I think it's Maz's kid...).....  
  
Max - ...........................  
  
Ryu - So! I have no excuse....... other than having been gone, to have too much trouble writing...............  
  
Max - ........................... 


	11. Sarcasm Is NOT The Way To Go

Author's Notes: Read if you want...  
  
Ryu-Sama - Note. When WuFei is speaking Chinese, it will be written like this, "(see?)" When others are speaking Japanese it will be written like so, "\so?\"  
  
And I must say... I'm so sorry for the pitiful length of the last chapter. And I was gone much longer than I had expected to be.  
  
I am very sad. Nobody reviewed!!!!  
  
Warnings for the chapter: Extreme narcissism. Mention of homosexuality. Allusions to S&M. Extreme stupidity on the part of several characters.  
  
~@~  
  
He looked back at his casket.  
  
It was empty.  
  
~*~  
  
Katsuya was skipping class... again. If you were to ask him why... He would say that he saw something out the window... and in trying to identify it... he got lost.  
  
So, at this point, he was walking past the oldest cemetery in town. And if you asked him how he got there, he would say, "Ya see, dere was dis 'thing'... and I wen' ta go lookit it... and now I'm here."  
  
As it were, there was no one around to ask him either question. So he went into the cemetery... No one would really want to ask him why... but if they did, he would say that he heard a scream... but no one would believe him...  
  
So he wandered deeply into the cemetery. After a very short while he found where the yelling was coming from. A crypt. How bizarre... He read the Epitaph. "Wow... Dis is old... heh... Poor guy was only 15. He was younger den me... What's dis 'in defense of justice' mean? Jeez what an old thing... 1851..."  
  
"Is there some one out there?" called a voice.  
  
Katsuya screamed. "Nan de k'so!!"  
  
"Help? Open this up, please? I can't get out..."  
  
'Ma... It can't be that bad, ne?' Katsuya searched for a moment and found a latch. He tugged on it hard. It snapped off. "Shimatta..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It broke..."  
  
"............... How bad?"  
  
"Bad enough."  
  
There was silence for a moment. "I guess that means that I'm going to die again..."  
  
Katsuya was mildly disturbed by that. It was a male voice, so, he could assume it to be the first name written. "Wouldja happen to be Chang WuFei?"  
  
"Yes," came the slightly disgruntled voice.  
  
"I kin get som'n who kin getcha out..." Katsuya shuffled his feet. "It'll take a bit though... Kin ya wait?"  
  
"I've got all the time in the world..." came the dry respnse.  
  
Katsuya ran to another part of the cemetery, and glanced around hurriedly. He whistled sharply, concentrating on what he wanted. A fairly small dragon dropped from the sky. It rumbled at him.  
  
"I know, short notice, but I really need a ride to school... could you do that for me? I'm in a very big hurry."  
  
It grumbled again, nodding.  
  
~*~  
  
WuFei slumped against the wall. It had been so long since he had had to worry about food. Talk about annoying. For the first time he noticed the condition of his clothes. Either they were remarkable well preserved, or when he was revived, so were they. He wasn't sure if the bumpkin he spoke to would be able to help.  
  
Acting on a sudden impulse, he checked his death wound.  
  
Gone. Not a trace was left of it...  
  
"(Creepy...)"  
  
A soft voice echoed in his ear. "(What's wrong, husband?)"  
  
He reached in the direction of her voice. "(What do you think is wrong, Meilan?)"  
  
She gasped. "(What happened?)"  
  
"(I do not know.)"  
  
She grew annoyed, "(How could you not know? You are alive and you do not know how?)" He felt an icy rush as she tried to hit him. "(It was that thing, wasn't it? That creature that tried to seduce you by offering you life?)"  
  
WuFei snorted, sounding oddly pissy, "(That was over fifty years ago. Do you think I would have rejected him if I wanted to be alive?)" He scowled in her general direction. "(And stop calling me husband. 'Til death do us part', remember?)"  
  
He felt another icy swoosh. And suddenly, there was someone in the room with him.  
  
A high voice asked, "Who are you talking too?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
"(I thought you said, 'Until death do us part'.)" Meilan's voice murmured in his ear.  
  
"(Silence!)" he growled.  
  
"Eh..." the girl said, "Do you want out of here or not?"  
  
WuFei stared at her momentarily. "Yes. I do want out."  
  
"Uhm... Take my hand then." She held her hand out.  
  
He stared at it for a moment before taking it. Then she pulled him through the wall..  
  
Once outside, she glared at a blonde man who stood next to the tomb. "You owe me, like, totally so much, Katsuya. Especially since you're like, one of the bad guys."  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened and he sniffed. "I'm not bad... Not really... And I don't even cheat in poker! Lance does, yanno... but don't tell him I told you that..."  
  
The girl looked back at WuFei. "Like, what's your name?"  
  
WuFei tried to look down at her. It was hard, though, considering that she was two inches taller than him. "Chang WuFei."  
  
"Kitty Pryde," she said cheerfully. He noticed, randomly, that she was wearing pink. He didn't like pink. He tried not to shudder over it.  
  
Katsuya grinned and stated proudly, "Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
Kitty looked at the markings engraved on the door of the tomb. Once she read the name, she squealed and ran out of the cemetery.  
  
Katsuya covered his mouth, snickering. "I've seen creepier things... Mai without her makeup... man, she was pissed... Kaiba without coffee... Dat kinda hurt. Dat was the time he pushed my of the roof of the Kaiba Corp mansion. Ouch."  
  
WuFei decided to ignore it. "What's the date?"  
  
"Uh... Monday, October 13, 2003. If ya'd waken up earlia... ya'da had the greatest day ta go on a picnic. I was gonna do dat, but I ended up leaven class when I saw dat t'ing..."  
  
WuFei only caught the date. That would mean that he was 164... in almost two weeks he'd be 165.  
  
"Yanno... We gonna have ta t'row ya a birthday party. Next comin' Saturday... Right."  
  
WuFei growled.  
  
"Huh? What'd I say?"  
  
WuFei shook his head. "Not you. Meilan."  
  
Katsuya frowned. "Oh, yer wife. Kinda sucks, yanno, ya alive, her not, ne?'  
  
WuFei frowned. "She is not my wife!"  
  
Katsuya pointed at the stone behind him.  
  
"So? 'Until death do us part', right?"  
  
Katsuya tripped over a gravestone.  
  
WuFei looked closely at it. "That's the one Maxwell tripped over."  
  
Katsuya glanced back up at him. "Maxwell? Was it Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So dat's what he was screaming about in history! I thought it was da test!"  
  
~*~  
  
In a very large mansion on the other side of the world, Seto Kaiba took refuge in his office. Who let "them" in here anyway? Probably Mokuba. He, for some unthinkable reason, liked Motou... and that stupid mutt. Honda was at the head of the group that was trying to kill him... again. But he hadn't done anything this time.  
  
Foolish mortals. Didn't they know, that if something happened to him, Kaiba Corp would shut down, and the economy of Domino City would die?  
  
He sat at his desk, letting out a heavy sigh. He hadn't even been able to sleep in weeks. He would try. But after ten minutes of lying awake in bed, he just had to move. It was starting to get on his nerves. At least he didn't have to worry about those dreams any more... Except daydreaming in class... That really bothered him.  
  
He glanced at his computer and saw that he had email. His personal email address didn't often get mail, but this time, it was his personal email. Who would have emailed him? Mokuba maybe? From school? He clicked on the mail symbol and saw the return address... he didn't recognize it. Kaizer_del_Ryu@thebrotherhood.org (do not try to email this... I just made it up)  
  
He frowned as he clicked on the subject which read "Mission Successful".  
  
"Hey Kaiba!  
  
I ran away again, and lookee me! I remembered to bring food! So now I'm in America, and some hairy dude beat me up and kidnapped me. So now I got a place to stay. Cool, huh? Tell Honda, Yuugi, Mai, Mokuba and Anzu 'hello' for me!  
  
I met a really sexy beast... but when I tried to make nice he tried to burn me to death! He's a freaking pyrokinetic! I didn't know that at the time though... And then there's Hilde... She kinda looks like a guy... but not in a sexy way... she looks too young... And then there's Wanda, and I thought she was sexy until she nearly killed me. She's still sexy... but I ain't saying nothing... she might zap me again... any way... gotta go,  
  
Sexy me, hope to see you later, Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
I am God. Worship me."  
  
Kaiba decided to get a new email address. Jounouchi scared him sometimes.  
  
At just that moment, someone broke into his office and called, "\He's in here!\" in Mai's voice. How'd she find him?  
  
Pretty soon, they were all lined up against him. "\What did you do with him?\" Honda growled.  
  
"\We were having a mad passionate affair, and I decided that I couldn't share him any more. So, I kidnapped him and he's presently tied to my bed with part of my bedsheet, naked, waiting for me to show up in about...\" he paused to glance at the clock, "\two hours and five minutes. It's a punishment for stealing the apple out of my lunch.\"  
  
Mai blinked. "\I was wondering when you were going to come out of the closet\."  
  
Yuugi asked innocently, "Why didn't you tell us sooner. We wouldn't have bothered you."  
  
"\Where's his room?\" Honda asked Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba asked, "\I was wondering why you've been wondering around at odd hours of the night...\"  
  
Cheerfully, Anzu asked, "\How long you guys been together?\"  
  
"\I knew it was going to happen some day!\" Mai announced triumphantly.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "\I was kidding. I just got an email from him. You can read it if you want.\"  
  
Honda asked, "\How'd he email you if he's tied to your bed?\"  
  
Kaiba smacked his head against the table. These people were so thickheaded... "\He's in America, you dumbshits!\"  
  
Everyone groaned disappointedly.  
  
~*~  
  
Back on the other side of the world, Katsuya convulsed in a fit of sneezing.  
  
~@~  
  
Ryu-Sama - And remember...  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Did it suck royal ass? Or did you (Kami-sama forgive me for this blasphemy) actually like it?  
  
C'mon people! I live for reviews!! Tell me all! Or else my happy thoughts will go away!! Wah!!! 


End file.
